Oblivious
by XxBlackShadowMagicxX
Summary: What if it was Kurt that didn't know about Blaine's feelings? What if Sebastian also wanted Kurt? Will Blaine confess before it's too late? Niff/Wevid Sub-plot. My first fic ever! Please R&R! Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first fanfiction ever, so I'm very nervous as to how this will turn out. **

**Please, please, please R&R!**

**My first chapter of my first EVER story is dedicated to my lovely (now) beta J . Eli . Ray (no spaces) (go check her out, she is amazing!) and my totallyawesome fanfic soulmate Violethillbeautifull (go check out her stories too!) **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

_Shuddering breaths mixed with mumbled 'I love you's _

_Lust blown glasz eyes stare down into warm hazel and desperate kisses _

_Are pressed to any available skin_

Heads thrown back in pleasure as two puzzle pieces –finally- come together…

Blaine sat up panting heavily, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

It happened again.

He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face before looking down and dabbing at his now-wet bed sheets. _Why does this keep happening? This is the fourth time this week!_

Blaine sighed again and climbed out of bed careful not to wake his sleeping roommate, he crept into the bathroom with his sheets and washed the evidence away in the sink before wringing them out and hiding them in a plastic bag under his bed 'I'll deal with you later' he mumbled quietly after putting on a clean bedspread and sitting down, hugging a pillow to his body.

'What did you say?'

Blaine froze and looked up into slightly sleepy but altogether stunning glasz eyes.

'Huh? Oh, you're awake... Hi' he said awkwardly

'Morning' said Kurt suspiciously as he stood and stretched in his soft designer nightclothes.

'So… what did you say?'

Blaine's eyes darted guiltily from the patch of creamy skin that was exposed when Kurt stretched, to his face.

'I… er. Nothing. It was nothing'

'Okaaayy… why did you change your sheets?'

Blaine flushed as he internally flailed for a believable answer

Of course Kurt would notice they were a slightly different colour than yesterday

Kurt's own face suddenly lit up in understanding, a gentle blush travelling over his cheeks, he brought a hand to his mouth to stop himself gasping out loud.

'I… I er.. um..' Blaine stuttered helplessly burying his face into the pillow still in his arms.

Kurt chuckled nervously 'don't worry about it, it's fine'

Blaine didn't answer and breathed a silent sigh of relief when Kurt turned away to make his bed, he knew his face was still tinged red and he was embarrassed enough without Kurt having to see the guilty look he couldn't seem to wipe off.

'I'm gonna go for a shower, then go for breakfast, wait for me?' Kurt asked conversationally as he tucked the edges of his comforter under the mattress

Blaine swallowed as he tried not to picture Kurt in the shower.. Water dripping over his chest and (possible?) abs, as his hand slipped down his body to wash his-

'Blaine?'

Kurt had turned to stare at Blaine, waiting for a response.

Blaine blinked out of his imagination ad cleared his throat, blushing again.

'Sure, tha-that sounds great'

'Heh, okay then.. I'll.. See you in a minute then?'

'Sure'

Kurt grabbed his toiletries and walked to the bathroom door and opened it before he spoke again

'Oh, and Blaine?'

'Yeah?'

'Don't be embarrassed about what happened, it happens to me all the time' Kurt said reassuringly before closing the door with a soft click

Blaine's eyes widened and he threw himself onto his bed with a sigh as he imagined Kurt having the same dream he'd been having various versions of for the last few weeks.

'Kurt Hummel, you have no idea what you do to me' Blaine whispered into his pillow as he squeezed it to his chest, wishing it were the porcelain-skinned boy behind the door in his arms instead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew, first chapter over! **

**So? Thoughts? Did you love it? Hate it? Tell me, so I can see if I should continue with this story! **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Oh my _GOD_! I've had an _amazing _response to this, so many subscriptions and favourites! It made me so happy, I really, nearly cried, I'm glad to see my first fic wasn't a blowout! *Happydance* Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Glee, Or Its' Characters – Sadly. **

Chapter 2

It had been a few days since Blaine's 'little accident' but he was pleased to know Kurt hadn't told anybody, if Wes and David got a hold of some dirt like _that_ on him then he knew they would _never_ let him live it down, not to mention how much it would cost him to keep their blabby mouths shut.

Blaine heard Kurt shut off the water in the shower as he tamed his wild hair (which was extra mussed this morning, due to more… _ahem_... exciting dreams last night, causing him to toss and turn) with a handful of the superglue-like gel that smelled like sandalwood, which he found when looking through one of his mom's hair care catalogues.

He cringed as he thought of other various embarrassing tidbits that the duo had on him (such as Wes walking in on Blaine's 'private time' after Kurt modelled his favourite pieces from his wardrobe when he first moved to Dalton Academy that he only got to wear on the weekends – not that anyone could blame him, he has spandex _pants _for fucks sake)

Blaine sighed and sat cross-legged on his bed, looking out the window across the stunning Dalton grounds.

He turned when a few minutes later Kurt emerged from the steamy bathroom with a towel wrapped around his slim waist with one hand holding it up, causing Blaine's breath to catch in his throat as his eyes travelled hungrily over never-seen-before smooth creamy skin that practically _begged _to be kissed and caressed.

He seemed to startle Kurt as his eyes widened in surprise and his hands coming up to his chest in a vain attempt to cover himself from Blaine's (wandering) eyes.

As much he would like to see what Kurt had under the towel, being the dapper gentleman everyone thinks he is, he casually averted his eyes before Kurt noticed him staring.

'You scared me!' Kurt exclaimed with a huff

'Sorry, I thought we could go to the Lima Bean together, we haven't been in ages, it is the weekend after all' Blaine explained with a small smirk threatening to become a full on grin as he tore his eyes from Kurt's exposed chest and force them to his beautiful eyes instead.

Kurt who was well aware he was still partially naked and _oh, god, I'm nearly naked! _

He squeaked and grabbed some clothes before excusing himself and nearly running into the bathroom clutching his towel as it threatened to slip.

Blaine just chuckled as Kurt nearly collided with the doorframe as he struggled to hold his towel, and get through the door.

'So are you coming or not?' Blaine asked through the door.

'Er, yeah sure why not?' was Kurt's breathless response as he finally stepped out the door in an adorable polo neck sweater and super skinny jeans (which were practically _painted_ on) and pea coat ensemble that just screamed 'I'm Kurt, and I'm fabulous'

Blaine smiled widely as he took in Kurt's appearance, his heart giving a little flutter when Kurt returned it.

'Shall we?' Blaine offered his arm in a playful gesture resulting in Kurt taking his arm with a tinkling chuckle.

'…And anyway, there is no _way_ the judges won't appreciate our song selection, it's-

Blaine stopped talking and cocked his head at Kurt who seemed to be having a staring competition with his hands.

'Kurt? Are you okay?' he asked quietly, his voice dipping in concern.

'Wha-? Oh! Oh, I'm sorry I just spaced out for a minute there' Kurt said with a giggle.

'Are you okay?' Blaine asked again

'I'm fine, I promise, I was just thinking' Kurt said with a smile.

'Penny for your thoughts?' Blaine smiled

Kurt sighed 'okay, so I'm having a bit of a crisis'

Blaine frowned 'oh?'

'Yeah, er…' Kurt's cheeks suddenly flushed and mumbled something quietly

'Sorry, I can't hear you'

'b-boy troubles'

Blaine's eyes widened in surprise as his heart plummeted to his shoes 'oh' he swallowed almost already regretting asking, 'which boy may I ask?' Blaine asked with forced playfulness

'Some guy in my biology, he asked me out for coffee yesterday'

Blaine's stomach tightened. 'Oh, wow.. g-good for you!' he smiled, biting his lip.

'So, what did you say?'

'I said, I'd think about it' Blaine felt hope rising in his chest

'And what do you think, you'll say?' Blaine asked crossing his fingers under the table.

'I think... I think I'll say yes' Blaine swallowed thickly as the glimmer of hope was smushed violently.

I mean, I don't exactly have a lot of offers' _yes you do! Don't you see the way guys look at you? The way_ I_ look at you?_

'I don't see a line of guys at my door waiting to ask me out' _What about me! You never see _me! Please _see me_! Blaine's internal monologue begged as Kurt continued.

'Who knows? It could be fun, and if I like him, it could be serious' Kurt smiled.

Blaine tried his best to smile back, but it came out as more of a grimace than a 'I'm happy for you' smile. _That would be because you're _not _happy, genius!_

Blaine's emotions got too much and stood suddenly, causing Kurt to jump back in alarm, sloshing coffee over his polo neck.

'My sweater!' Kurt exclaimed, sadly dabbing the sopping stain on the cream fabric.

'Oh god Kurt, I'm so sorry!' Blaine rushed to grab some napkins from the dispenser on the next table, only to find it empty.

'I'll be right back, I'll just go grab some from one of the other tables'

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! Blaine, you are so damn_ stupid!

'I know' Blaine whispered to himself as he grabbed a handful of napkins from a table on the other side of the coffee shop.

As he made his way back to Kurt, he smiled as he heard his chiming laugh over the general coffee shop noise.

He picked up his pace until Kurt came into view. And felt the colour drain from his face when he spied another guy sitting close to him in _his _seat as he passed a clean pressed linen handkerchief to Kurt which he took -with a small smile and delicate blush spreading across his cheeks, Blaine noticed- so he could dab at the drying mark on his sweater.

Blaine took a deep breath, and walked into view offering Kurt a smile whilst sneaking glances at the boy sat next to him.

'Blaine, you're back'

'Yeah, went to grab some napkins… sorry again by the way' Blaine rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly

'Oh don't worry about it, I forgive you' Kurt reassured Blaine with a grin.

Blaine –having only the power to melt into goo when Kurt smiles at him like that- grinned back, he still stood awkwardly then remembered they had company and turned slightly to stare at the _outsider _invading their coffee date.

Kurt blushed again when he followed Blaine's line of sight.

He took a deep breath before he spoke again.

'Blaine, this is my friend from my biology class'

The 'friend' smiled brightly at Kurt before turning and acknowledging Blaine for the first time, he offered his hand and said somewhat smugly

'Pleasure to meet you Blaine, I'm Sebastian'

**A/N: Dun Dun Duuunnnnnn! XD**

**Well, my beautiful people? How was it? Any OOC-ness? It was… Longer... But I don't know about better than my first chapter. You be the judge, Pleasepleaseplease R&R as this is my first fic and I'd like to know anything I'm doing wrong! Peace out for another chapter 3**

**- XxBlackShadowMagicxX**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Oh my gosh! I am _so _amazed by your responses! So many favourites/Alerts! Thankyou all so much! Your opinions really do mean the world to me, this being my first fic; I need telling when I'm doing something wrong! Please R&R!

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>The 'friend' smiled brightly at Kurt before turning and acknowledging Blaine for the first time, he offered his hand and said somewhat smugly<p>

"Pleasure to meet you Blaine, I'm Sebastian"

"…" Blaine stared at the proffered hand with a sort of disbelief, until he saw Kurt frown slightly at his blatant lack of manners and general dapper-ness.

_So _you're _my competition then? _

He swallowed the accusation he could feel bubbling up his throat, and smiled tightly before accepting the green-eyed boy's waiting hand with more force than strictly necessary in a friendly environment.

Except this _wasn't _a friendly environment. An innocent coffee shop was suddenly a war-zone. And Blaine was fighting a war he wasn't ready to lose.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you think?" Kurt asked timidly as he drove he and Blaine back to Dalton in his Navigator. "Think about what?" Blaine questioned, trying to look nonchalant. "Sebastian, of course!" Kurt said with a slightly dreamy sigh<p>

Blaine's jaw tightened.

"Oh, him… I… I don't like him"

"You've only just met him!"

"So?"

"He is a perfect gentleman! And so sweet!"

Blaine's hands fisted at his side, his nails digging into his palms.

"Well I'm sorry, but I just don't trust him"

"Why?" he asked incredulously as he pulled into the Dalton parking lot.

"He… er…he looks kinda like a meirmmphh" Blaine mumbled

"He looks like a what?"

"Nothing, nevermind" Blaine said quickly, climbing out of the vehicle.

"Did you say he looks like a meerkat?" Kurt said with a little snort.

"NO! No, you must be mistaken."

"It sounded a lot like 'meerkat'"

Blaine forced a teasing note and a smirk onto his face "why would I say he looks like a meerkat?" _Because he _does "That's ridiculous!" _And so is meerkat face's hair, loser, Edward Cullen wannabe freak._

Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled at Blaine "You're right, that is kind of ridiculous, he looks nothing _like _a meerkat" Kurt linked arms with Blaine as they strolled towards the school.

* * *

><p>Blaine was in Wevid's room when a frantic knocking came on the door, an excited sounding Kurt let out a stream of '!'<p>

Wes and David exchanged a smirk and turned to look at Blaine expectantly.

Blaine sighed at them and jumped up from his spot on the floor by David's bed, sidestepping the scattered textbooks.

He opened the door to Kurt who was practically /bouncing/ in excitement. Blaine's face split into a grin upon seeing Kurt's flushed face with eyes bright and wide.

'What, what, what is it?' Blaine beamed at him.

'I've got a date with Sebastian - tomorrow!'

Blaine felt himself drain of all the pure _happiness _he had built up just _seeing_Kurt.

In fact, at that moment, he felt like crying, shouting, screaming and punching something (preferably a meerkatish looking something)

Blaine closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening his eyes and speaking again. 'That's great Kurt, I'm.. I'm really happy for you'

_Who knew you could actually_ feel _your heart breaking?_

* * *

><p>"His eyes are positively <em>dreamy<em>" Kurt sighed to Blaine with a sweet smile.

They were _supposed _to be watching _Chicago _but instead Blaine had to endure Kurt's excited, post-date chatter.

It had been dating Sebastian a week, and had just come back from _another _date at BreadstiX

"Have I told you how much we have in common?" _Yes, yes you have. Three times. _

"Ooh, did I tell you that he sang to me?" _Again, Yes. But so have I! _

" Oh Blaine, It was _so romantic" _Kurt murmured softly smiling, eyes shining as he relived the moment. Blaine just grit his teeth and tried to tune it out.

Ten minutes later found Kurt asleep soundly with his head on Blaine's shoulder and Blaine staring down at him wistfully.

_He is meant to be with you, you know._

Blaine's fingers delicately stroked through his silky locks.

_It should always be this way._

A soft smile turned up a corner of his mouth as Kurt sighed and sank deeper into the cushions and snuggled into Blaine's chest.

It wasn't the first time this had happened, in fact, it was practically a tradition.

Every Saturday was their movie night, their special _friend _time. Kurt usually always fell asleep during the second DVD. Not that Blaine minded, of course, he got to hold Kurt _all night _and fall asleep with him in his arms and wake up with him still there in the morning.

Although, Blaine usually preferred to watch Kurt sleep, rather than get any rest himself, there was some part of him deeply satisfied to pretend Kurt was his, snuggled up like this, no-one else's, even if only once a week.

_Better to take what I can than have nothing at all. _

The other part of him was slowly breaking, making him need to blink back tears as he watched Kurt waltz off on another date and drift back with more incessant star-struck babble about 'how _amazing _Sebastian is' to torture Blaine with to the point of depression.

_You never see me._

Whenever they were grabbing coffee or watching a movie, Kurt would be constantly texting _him_. And blushing. Giggling like a schoolgirl before eagerly tapping out a response.

_It's not _fair! _It should be _me _making him like that!_ Blaine would always think sourly as he watched that _beautiful _blush creep over Kurt's cheeks.

Blaine sighed as he curled an arm around Kurt's PJ-clad waist and held him close -as close as is possible without waking him- and leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on the corner of Kurt's mouth –never the lips- and whispered gently "I love you, so much, Kurt Hummel, and I won't give you up without a fight"

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter 3, done! How was it? I was going to write another dream sequence, but I thought this was more necessary to the story at this point? I promise I'll write another for the next chapter, as I've had a couple of PM's demanding another dream sequence Peace&Love for now beautiful people… XxBlackShadowMagicxX


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: *Hiding* **

**Okay, I know it's been ages people, and I'm soooo sorry, but my computer has been completely postal this week, and I haven't had time to fix it due to 9+ hours of revision and exams. Yuck. **

**But I'm back! And with a new chapter no less! **

**Please R&R (I'm still astounded by the amount of lovely feedback I'm getting, I really appreciate it, 22 reviews by chapter 3! Thankyousomuch!)**

**Chapter 4 **

* * *

><p>"...What do you think Warbler Blaine?"<br>Blaine blinked. "Yes... I completely agree with Wes on this one."  
>Jeff had told Blaine that when he wasn't focusing, it was best to just agree with Wes.<br>He heard Jeff snort across the room and looked up in time to see Wes smirk and roll his eyes, looking discreetly to his left where David sat, shaking his head and chuckling to himself. "Well, I'm pleased to hear that, but I didn't actually say anything, I believe it was Nick that had the floor"

_I'm going to _kill _Jeff._

Blaine's cheeks coloured.  
>"Oh"<br>"As I was saying, I think we should-"

Blaine tuned out Nick's voice, returning to his previous thoughts.  
>Through the past week, he'd distanced himself from Kurt, he knew it, so did Kurt, he knew Kurt was hurt by this.<p>

But unlike Kurt, Blaine knew _why _he was distancing himself.  
>Seeing him everyday, being near him, <em>smell<em> him – he smelt amazing, like vanilla and honey - but not being able to _touch _him?  
>It was agony. So he dealt with it the only way he could. He held back, stopped waiting for Kurt after lessons, stopped showing as many outward signs of affection. Instead choosing to stand and pine from afar instead, it wasn't going to be forever, but right now, he needed it.<p>

It wasn't better. It was hell. But at least Kurt didn't have to see the pain in his eyes every time he talks about Sebastian.

"...Our newest member Warbler Sebastian"  
>Blaine's head snapped up and to the door where the green eyed boy stood, smirking at the gentle applause he received.<p>

Blaine's eyes narrowed as he watched him _swagger_into the room, eyes fixed on Kurt, who was sat on one of the couches next to Jeff.

He crossed the room confidently, and sat next to Kurt, before addressing the room.  
>"Thank you gentleman, I'd just like to say thank you for welcoming me into this school as you have, I <em>really<em> appreciate it" he placed an arm around Kurt's waist as he finished, watching as a gentle blush travelled up Kurt's exposed neck.  
>Blaine's eyes dropped to the ground, not noticing the disapproving glare Jeff and Nick sent Sebastian, or the cheerful sneer they got in return.<p>

* * *

><p>When Wes banged the gavel, signalling end of practice, Blaine jumped to his feet, eager to get out of the room as fast as possible, only to be called back by Wes. "Blaine? Could you stay here for a minute? We'd like to talk to you..."<br>Blaine sighed and shuffled back into the room miserably, fixing his expression when Wes and David looked at him in concern.

None of the three noticed Nick and Jeff hovering by the door.

"What's going on with you Blaine? You're zoning out during practice, you look tired all the time, you're missing homework deadlines, and on top of that, you've taken to ignoring Kurt?"  
>Blaine's eyes snapped to his friends worried faces when he heard Kurt's name.<br>"It's nothing."  
>Wes sighed impatiently<br>"Well It's obviously _something_Blaine. You two were practically joined at the hip, what happened?"

_HE happened _Blaine thought bitterly.

"I told you, it's _nothing"_ he insisted.  
>Wes and David rolled their eyes. As did the two listening by the door.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well well, what have we here?"<br>Nick and Jeff both jumped violently, spinning round to see Sebastian standing there with a self-satisfied smile on his feline face at catching two of Kurt's '_dapper Warbler boys'_up to no good.

Jeff spoke first "didn't you know It's rude to sneak up on people?" The blonde huffed.

Didn't _you_know it's rude to listen in on private conversations?" Sebastian shot back.

Both boys just stared at him, at a rare loss of words. Nick recovered first. "Okay, we were all very rude, shall we move on?" Sebastian raised a brow his bluntness. Kurt had told him Nick was the calmer of the two best friends that together made up 'Niff'  
>If this was the less excitable of the two... he couldn't wait to see the<em> 'adorable blonde bombshell'<em>in action, and from the look on Jeff's face, he had a feeling he was about to.

He shrugged nonchalantly "sure"  
>"What do you want with Kurt?" Jeff burst out, wincing at the elbow Nick dug into his side.<br>Sebastian's face lit up in recognition as he realized where this conversation was heading "Kurt? Have you _seen _him? I want a _lot _with Kurt, but a gentleman never tells."  
>"From what we've heard, you aren't much of a gentleman" Nick retaliated with a disapproving expressesion.<br>Jeff narrowed his eyes and leant toward Sebastian obviously trying to be threatening.

_"_Do_ not_ mess with him"

Not being intimidated at all by Jeff's little show. The brunette leaned down to Jeff's ear and whispered, "Now why would I do that? I'm beginning to realize this has the potential to be very fun"  
>Jeff glared accusingly "Kurt is my best friend," he said hotly, knowing Nick wouldn't take offence to his words. "We all love Kurt. <em>Especially <em>Blaine. If you hurt him, you will have 15 pissed off Warblers on your ass. You have been warned." without waiting for a response, Jeff grabbed Nick and stomped off down the hall, throwing one last glare over his shoulder before turning the corner.

Sebastian stood and thought through the interesting conversation he'd just had.  
>A smirk lifted a corner of his mouth as something Jeff said passed through his mind.<p>

_'We all love Kurt. _Especially_Blaine'_

oh yes

His eyes sparkled as he walked toward his room.

_This will be very fun indeed._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there we have it, Chapter 4 (finally) **

**I know I promised you another dream last chapter, but I had all this written in my note app on my phone (where I've had to do ALL my writing this week due to my computer going on strike) and just thought I should add this instead, next chapter up within the next few days *fingers crossed***

**PleasePleasePlease R&R: Let me know what I'm doing wrong! **

**Thanks again for the reviews and favourites and just reading my story in general! **

**Until next time, **

**XxBlackShadowMagicxX **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Why hello there my lovely and loyal readers, I come bearing chapters! But unfortunately only a short one today I'm afraid :/ Please R&R **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING you recognise from the show. Unfortunately. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine shuffled back to his room, thinking about what David had said after Wes had huffed swept out of the practice room after Blaine's fifth 'I'm fine!' in a distinctly diva-esque fashion, clutching his beloved gavel to his chest and mumbling "denial" under his breath.<p>

_David rolled his eyes and smiled at his best friends antics and muttered 'great counselling abilities my ass.'  
>He turned to Blaine. "Let's talk about Kurt," he suggested.<br>Blaine sighed and slumped onto a couch "am I that obvious? Like... Really?"  
>"No, not really" David chuckled "but the googoo eyes are getting distinctly more obvious."<br>Blaine groaned and brought his knees to his chest, burying his face in them and sighing deeply.  
>"Doesh anyone elsh know?" He mused into his lap.<br>"Well..."  
>Blaine's head snapped up "who else knows?"<br>"Erm..."  
>"David" Blaine said warningly<br>"Just... Me, Wes, Jeff, Nick, Thad, Trent, Andrew, Flint, Theo and Cameron..."  
>Blaine stared at David open mouthed before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath "does he know?" Blaine asked softly, half resenting, half dreading the expected answer.<br>"...No, he… he doesn't. At least, I don't think so… he's... Oblivious."  
>A shuddering breath shook Blaine's frame as he tried to stifle the prickly feeling behind his eyes.<br>A strong arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him from his seated position and into a comforting embrace as Blaine finally let the tears escape.  
>"I'm such a cliché. In love with my best friend. Pathetic."<br>"You and me both." David sighed into his shoulder.  
>Blaine froze.<br>"W-what?" He gasped. "Wes?"  
>When he got no response he leaned back and looked into David's eyes. "Wes?" He questioned again.<br>David nodded._

* * *

><p><em><em>  
>As Blaine reached his door, he heard muttering from inside, he opened the door slowly, a warm smile lighting his features as he saw Kurt standing by his closet glaring at the contents as if they personally offended him. He couldn't resist sneaking up behind him.<br>"Why do I never have any clothes when I really need them?" Kurt grumbled to himself.  
>"Oh, come on. You always look fabulous and you know it" Kurt jumped about a foot into the air at the sound of Blaine's -now laughing- voice in his ear.<br>"Oh my _god_ Blaine! Are you _trying _to kill me?" He huffed, smacking Blaine on the arm.  
>Blaine just grinned and danced over to his bed, still giggling. Kurt narrowed his eyes and walked over to his bed, picking up one of his feather pillows, he sauntered over to Blaine, who was now listening to his Katy Perry album on his iPod with his arms behind his head and his eyes closed, and proceeded to slam it into his unsuspecting face.<br>Blaine let out a shout and scrambled off the bed, grabbing the pillow before barrelling towards the laughing Kurt.

5 minutes later, both boys were flopped on the floor, panting as feathers drifted around them due to the pillow bursting over Blaine's head.  
>"You broke my pillow with your head" Kurt whined between breathless giggles.<br>Blaine snorted and sat up, looking over at Kurt who was still laying on the floor, eyes closed, giggling softly, a couple of feathers weaved into his chestnut hair.

_So beautiful_

"If you liked that pillow so much, you shouldn't have threw it at me. You started it" Blaine grinned.  
>Kurt Tsk'd and sat up, turning to face Blaine.<br>"_You _started it hobbit" Kurt winked. Blaine gasped in faux hurt, poking Kurt in the side, making the brunette squeak and wriggle away.  
>"Ooooh… You're ticklish"<br>Blaine beamed gleefully.  
>Kurt's eyes widened in horror. "Don't. You. Dare."<br>"Too late"

Blaine launched at Kurt, straddling his middle and tickling mercilessly, Kurt squirmed and squealed beneath him, laughing breathlessly.  
>Suddenly, he sat up, swapping their positions, pinning Blaine to the floor for a few seconds before Blaine rolled them over again, kneeling between Kurt's legs, holding himself up with his arms, on either side of Kurt's waist.<br>Kurt's giggled and opened his eyes, resting his head on the floor, his hair falling in his face. Blaine slowly reached down and pushed his bangs behind his ear, trailing his fingers over his jaw, all whilst staring down into Kurt's eyes. Ever so slowly, he leaned down, his eyes darting to Kurt's pink lips and back to his eyes.

_This is it; I finally get to kiss him._  
>It looked as if Kurt stopped breathing, just watching as Blaine leaned toward him...<br>_He's going to kiss me back!_ Blaine's heart thudded in his chest, he could feel Kurt's breath on his cheek, it was warm and sweet.  
><em><br>His lips are five inches away!_

Four

Three

Two-

*knock knock* "Kurt It's Sebastian"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: oooooohhhhh what's going to happen? I'm not sure, haven't written it yet. **

**Please R&R! **

**Until Next Time – XxBlackShadowMagicxX **


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: well, here you go guys; I love you so much I've updated twice in two days! It also helps I've been off with the flu XD **_

_**33 reviews by chapter 5! I love you guys! **_

_**Please R&R!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>This Chapter is for my beautiful Penny, who is the reason i wrote a fic in the first place, this is here thanks to her prodding! check out her amazing stories her name is Violethillbeautiful <strong>_

_**Also a special thanks to J . Eli . Ray, she was also a HUUUUGE help in checking my spellings and just bad grammar in general! **_

_**thanks guys xxxx**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Four<em>

Three

Two-

*knock knock* "Kurt its Sebastian"

Blaine internally groaned as Kurt gasped and Blaine found himself being shoved away and watching as Kurt scrambled to his feet and went to answer the door.

"Hi!" Kurt chimed with a smile which Sebastian returned, walking forward, he ran his fingers through Kurt's hair, extracting the few feathers still tangled into the soft strands.

Sebastian's smile changed somewhat when he spied Blaine clambering to his feet over Kurt's shoulder, he raised an eyebrow when he saw the feathers scattered across the room. "What happened in here?" He asked, in a questioning voice.  
>"Pillow fight" Kurt chuckled uneasily.<br>"Kinky, shame I missed it" Sebastian winked. Kurt laughed more naturally at this, relived.

Blaine was now casually picking the feathers out of his own hair, trying not to growl when he saw Sebastian's arms snake around Kurt's waist, and not burst into tears when he tugged him into an embrace and sweet kiss.

He cleared his throat as Sebastian's hands started wandering from his waist, he was flaunting Kurt in front of him and he knew it.

Kurt blushed and stepped away from Sebastian, biting his lip. "I.. I need to get dressed, I look a mess"  
>"You look like sex on a stick to me" Sebastian grinned flirtatiously, he hands finding their way back to Kurt as he flushed again.<p>

"Be that as it may, I'd like to get dressed now"  
>"I'm not stopping you, in fact I actively encourage it"<br>Kurt giggled and smacked his arm playfully.  
>"Not with you here obviously!" Sebastian rolled his eyes and leaned in for one last kiss before closing the door behind him.<p>

Kurt turned back to his closet and grabbed a white shirt, black skinnies a thin black tie and a black waistcoat and swept into the bathroom to change. When he returned to the room his hair was perfectly coiffed and he looked stunning.

Blaine had left the room when he went into the bathroom leaving a note on Kurt's messenger bag:

_We need to talk - B_

Kurt sighed and grabbed his bag, stuffing the note into a side pocket, he plastered a smile on his face and went to meet Sebastian in his car.

Blaine lay on his bed after hiding out in David and Wes's room for an hour, trying to get to sleep before Kurt returned from _another _date with that _jerk_Sebastian.

Blaine sighed and sat up, hugging his knees to his chest in comfort. A position Blaine found himself in most days as he awaited Kurt's' return.

Silent tears slipped down his face as he thought how he'd lost his chance.

No one knew how Blaine felt about Kurt. Sure a couple of the Warblers teased him about it, but they didn't really _know _they didn't know that his heart beat faster just being _close_ to his ivory-skinned best friend. They didn't know he frequently lost his train of thought when staring into his ocean eyes. And they  
><em>certainly<em>didn't know he dreamed of him most nights.

Blaine replayed last nights' dream in his mind as he closed his eyes and breathed deeply, losing himself in the memory of his favourite dream yet.

_They were on a deserted beach._  
><em>Clear blue sky and sea stretched in the horizon, powdery white sand, soft under foot as they walked hand in hand toward a simple-looking chalet, they walked through the French windows, straight into a bedroom, there were delicate rose petals in a trail along the fluffy white carpeting, following the trail, they reached a vast white four-poster bed with gossamer curtains flowing from the ceiling, over the bed and pooling by their feet.<em>

_They lifted the silken curtain and climbed onto the soft bed. Exchanging tender kisses and soft caresses until the kisses became open mouthed and panted, each caress revealing more skin..._

_An hour later they lay in each others arms, clothes strewn carelessly in the throes of Passion, the sun shining through the curtain, caused a beautiful spectrum of rainbow light to cover them as they lay blissfully, staring in to the others eyes and sharing lazy kisses and whispered 'I love you's''_

* * *

><p>Blaine's eyes fluttered open whispering Kurt's' name. He must have fallen asleep when he was remembering the dream, he felt tears in his eyes, he was unsure if he started crying as he woke, or if they started during the beautifully detailed dream.<p>

He sat up, squinting at the rays of light shining through the crack in the curtains.

Across the room, Kurt turned over in his sleep, mumbling incoherently, Blaine watched him for a while with eyes filled with affection as they watched the brunette's chest rise and fall in a relaxing rhythm.

* * *

><p>He woke half an hour later, when a rapid rhythm was beat into the door.<br>Kurt groaned and rolled over, glaring at the door "What do you want Jeff?"  
>"How did you know it was me?" Jeff asked curiously as he walked through the door and plonked ungraciously onto Kurt's bed.<br>"Only _you _could have a knock that sounds that cheerful and excited this early." Blaine teased, watching Jeff in the mirror from where he was standing at the cherrywood dresser, calming his hair.

Jeff grinned "awesome! I have a happy knock!" He laughed delightedly. Until Kurt threw one of his remaining feather pillows at his face, effectively cutting off Jeff's chuckle and dumping the blonde on the floor. "Hey!" He whined pitifully.  
>"Too early for such cheerfulness" Kurt grumbled, burying his head under the duvet.<p>

Jeff and Blaine made eye contact in the mirror, smirked evilly and simultaneously leaped onto the bed, bouncing a groaning Kurt into the air, until the brunette grabbed their ankles and gasped as they landed on top of him.

Wes, David and Nick burst in at that moment, taking in the scene before them, they snapped a couple of pictures, before doubling up laughing, tears streaming down their faces as they gasped, trying to get enough oxygen into their lungs to be able to say words other than 'Kurt!' and 'your _face_!' Before bursting into another fit of raucous laughter.

* * *

><p>"Have I told you I hate you? 'Cause I do" Kurt said huffily, crossing his arms.<p>

"It was _one blob _of hair gel!" Jeff sighed from behind the wheel of his Porsche 911 Carrera as he drove towards Westerville shopping mall.

"One blob of hair gel on this seasons' Alexander McQueen scarves!" Kurt seethed.  
>Nick and Wes groaned from the back seats as Kurt huffed for the billionth time since they left the Dalton parking lot.<br>"_Scarf. _As in _one_. And I said I'm sorry, I also said it wasn't my fault as Blaine shouldn't have left his gel there"  
>"By 'there' you mean on his dressing table? Where hair gel is usually kept?"<br>"Yeah" Jeff pulled into the parking lot and turned off the engine, turning toward Kurt, he put on his best 'puppy dog' face and grabbed Kurt's hand dramatically, I'm _so_ sorry Kurt. _Please_ forgive me." Kurt just raised a perfectly manicured brow and glared at the snorting boys in the back.  
>"I'll buy you three new scarves and let you drive my car home."<br>Kurt pretended to ponder it for a minute, taking in Jeff's pleading expression, his face cracked into a wide grin, Jeff following suit seconds later, laughing as he was tackled into a hug by the affectionate blonde.

* * *

><p>The boys were being dragged into the 15th store by an excited and flushed Kurt when Wes received a text from David "hey guys Davy says he and Blaine are in Starbucks on the third floor."<p>

"Kuuuuuurt, I'm soooo tired! I already paid for the scarves, why are you still torturing me?" Jeff whined, holding a hand to his forehead and sighing dramatically.  
>Kurt rolled his eyes and after some more whining (Wes and Nick helping this time) he finally agreed to go to the third floor and find the others, Wes and Nick whooped and ran to the escalator.<p>

Jeff hung back when he saw Kurt's expression "what's up?"  
>"Hmm? Oh, nothing"<br>Jeff narrowed his eyes. "Kurt. I know when you're lying, you're my best friend."  
>"I thought Nick was your best friend" Kurt deflected<br>"Well he is, but he's also my boyfriend so that makes room for you to be my close second" Jeff grinned. "Now stop avoiding the question and answer me!"  
>Kurt sighed.<br>"I think Blaine almost kissed me yesterday."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What is it with me and cliffhangers?**

**This is my longest chapter yet! **

**I'll try and update ASAP!**

**Review?**

**Until Next Time - XxBlackShadowMagicxX**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: *Hides under rock* **

**It's been nearly to weeks! yikes. many many apologies to those few amazing people that have been reading my story! **

**To make up for my absence, i have my longest chapter yet! over 2,000 words! whoo!**

* * *

><p>David and Blaine sat on the third floor of Westerville mall, sipping coffees in a large booth and idly discussing ideas for the next club meeting, so far they had successfully avoided the awkward but inevitable conversation they both knew they were leading up to, but they had now reached an impasse in the conversation.<p>

Blaine spoke first "I almost kissed him yesterday" David -who had just taken a gulp of coffee-choked, whilst Blaine waited for him to recover, sipping his own coffee nonchalantly.

"Kurt?" Blaine sighed "no, Trent! Of course Kurt!" "That's good isn't it?" David's smile became a frown as he watched Blaine suddenly became fascinated with tearing apart the untouched cinnamon Danish sat in front of him. "No?" Blaine shook his head. David suddenly caught on. "What do you mean by 'almost kissed'?" "It means that his_ boyfriend _or whatever he is interrupted us by knocking on the door, thus causing the moment to end." Blaine sighed.

"Oh"

"Oh? What kind of advice is 'oh'?" Blaine glared, frustrated. "Well what am I supposed to say? 'Tough break man, next time don't try seducing him on date night?'" David sighed apologising when Blaine winced.

The conversation was effectively ended when David's phone buzzed on the table, he picked up the phone to read the incoming message and Blaine watched as his face lit up, informing him who was the sender. David quickly tapped out a response and looked up at Blaine's expectant expression. "What?" Blaine raised a triangular eyebrow. David sighed. "No, I haven't told him yet" "Why not?" "I could say the same thing to you, you know" "You could, yes, but we're talking about your deflecting now" David groaned. "What am I meant to say?'Hey Wes, funny story, you know how we've been best friends since preschool and know everything about each other? Yeah well it seems I've neglected to tell you that I'm gay and am also in love with you and have been since we were 14'? I'm sure that'll go down so well." David raked in a breath after his rant. Blaine was quiet for a second. "You know you've really got to stop with these hypothetical conversation bits, they just make everyone feel bad" David glared uncharacteristically "Not. Helping."

* * *

><p>"…And so I pushed him off and answered the door"<p>

Jeff blinked. "Y-you... Um. Err."

"Very articulate of you Jeff" Kurt snipped, flouncing away. Jeff rolled his eyes, linking his hand through one of Kurt's crossed arms, forcibly stopping him from marching toward the escalators; he spun him round to face him instead, clutching his forearms.

"He kissed you? Are you sure?"

"I said 'almost' and of course I'm sure, he was like 3 inches away!" Jeff's face broke into a wide grin as he pulled Kurt into a hug. "Uh, not that I don't appreciate the love, but what was that for?" "For you and Blaine finally getting a clue!" He sighed when Kurt's already puzzled face looked even more confused.

"Wow, really?" Kurt sighed, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I - you - err, I thought..."

"Use your words Jeff" Jeff mock glared at him and then his expression changed. "What do you mean 'almost kissed you'?" Kurt shrugged "Sebastian turned up"

"And you just... Pushed him away?" "What was I _supposed_ to do?"

"You were _supposed_ to kiss him back and live happily ever after in a freaking pink palace and be so sickly and undoubtedly adorable that we would have large dentist bills to pay due to your sweetness is what you were supposed to do!" Jeff burst out in one breath.

Kurt blinked.

"Ummm."

"Use your words Kurt" Jeff smirked.

Kurt rolled his eyes and dragged the giggling blonde towards the escalator.

"I hate you."

"You love me"

"Nope"

"Yep"

"Nuh-uh"

"Yuh-huh"

They stepped off the escalator and shuffled toward the coffee shop, still bickering.

"You suck"

"Yeah but you swallow"

Jeff snorted at the scandalized look on Kurt's face and pecked his cheek affectionately before climbing into Nick's lap and joining their argument about who is the best power ranger (pink, obviously)

* * *

><p>Blaine and David were still talking quietly to each other but their conversation quelled when Kurt returned with a coffee, his cheeks still burning from Jeff's earlier comment. David smiled as Kurt slid in beside him and started polite chatter to fill the awkward silence between the friends on either side of him.<p>

When he slipped out to take a call from his brother, Blaine looked up from his hands grasping the coffee cup and attempted to catch Kurt's eyes, which were also fixed on his hands, or the floor... Or pretty much anything that wasn't Blaine.

Blaine chewed his lip nervously as he thought how he could fix this, but before he could open his mouth, another voice sounded behind them. A smirky, obnoxious voice.

"Are we having a family meeting?" Blaine ground his teeth together as SeBastard sauntered around the side of the booth, before scooping Kurt into his lap and nuzzling his neck. Kurt let out a small breathy moan as Sebastian started nipping his pulse point, the noise travelling down south immediately, Kurt, feeling the distinctive... Hardness against his ass let out a small squeak. Jeff - who had been scattering sweet butterfly kisses over Nick's face and neck, whilst Nick continued his banter with Wes, lifted his head to glare at Sebastian who smirked back before claiming Kurt's lips in a bruising kiss.

Blaine felt sick. His stomach was churning and his head was spinning, he needed to get out of here. Now. He couldn't deal with this right now. It hurt too much. His breath caught in his throat as the moan left Kurt's mouth.

_I should be making him make that noise_

Kurt gasped as Sebastian's hands stroked over his hips

_So beautiful_

Kurt giggled breathlessly

_So sexy_

Blaine snapped out of his trance as Sebastian licked a stripe up his neck and sucked the alabaster skin into his mouth; marking it his with a quickly purpling bruise.

_Marking it._

_His._

Blaine swallowed back the bile that rose in his throat as he tried to quell the damaging thoughts and prevent himself from leaping across the table at Sebastian and ripping the overused tongue out of his smirky little mouth.

* * *

><p>David returned to the scene after a few minutes and quickly made an excuse to get a queasy looking Blaine out of there, leaving the two boys to their own devices with an awkward looking Wes and Nick and a still-glaring Jeff.<p>

As soon as they were out of the coffee shop, Blaine rushed into the men's room, David at his heels and into the nearest stall, before promptly bursting into tears with a concerned David waiting by the door.

"He-he-just-I-can't-I-can't-do-it" Blaine hiccupped through his tears, blowing his nose on the scratchy toilet paper whilst rubbing his eyes roughly "It's like... It's like he doesn't even _see _me." David pulled at the hand still covering his face, and eased him to his feet and into a gentle hug "I'm so sorry Blaine. I'm so sorry, it hurts, I know how you fee-" Blaine struggled out of David's embrace and gasped in a few breaths before turning to glare at him "you know _nothing,_ okay?. You don't understand how this feels! How could you understand? You're just looking for a distraction from your boring life as Mr Perfect and decided some drama is the way to make it better! If you truly loved him you would tell him instead of doing this pathetic little charade of 'straight' all the time! David closed his eyes, hurt spreading through his chest. He breathed in deep calming breaths, trying to prevent the biting comeback from escaping his lips.

A stray tear slipped silently down his face.

When his eyes finally reopened, Blaine had gone.

* * *

><p>Nick stared awkwardly at his hands, which were rubbing circles on his boyfriends waist as Jeff continued to stare down Sebastian, the 'kiss and pay much attention to Nick' time was clearly over,<p>

He was now determinedly trying to fry the snarky brunette with the power of his eyes alone.

It seemed it to have no effect, however, as Sebastian was whispering undoubtedly dirty things into the countertenor's ear as the said boy giggled like a schoolgirl and flushed red at whatever was being murmured to him.

_Huh. I can totally see what Jeff means now I think about it._

Nick mused

_He _does _have a slight meerkat-ish look to him_

He buried his face into his boyfriends back, and laughed silently, he shook his head with a smile as Jeff sent him a questioning look.  
>Jeff smiled back and pressed back against his chest, Nick wasted no time in returning the earlier show of affection, and began scattering kisses of his own across his neck and shoulders. Jeff arched into Nick's body as he flicked his tongue over the smooth skin in the dip of his clavicle, knowing how it drove the blonde crazy.<p>

Jeff clambered off of his lap smirking at the quiet whine of protest it brought from his boyfriend, Nick was quickly silenced when Jeff grabbed his hand and turned the full force of his lust blown eyes towards him.

Swallowing back the fluid that flooded his mouth at the thought of the promise of what's to come that those eyes entailed, he scrambled after his boyfriend, saying a quick bye to the also now standing but still kissing couple and an awkward looking Wes. Sebastian's hands were wandering across Kurt's body in a way that shouldn't be allowed in public places. In fact Nick was pretty sure it wasn't allowed, not that it'd stop the over grown mongoose of course, he said as much to Jeff once they were out of earshot and safely in the car.  
>He received a low chuckle and a slow, breath stealing kiss in return for his efforts.<br>_Hmm, I should insult people he doesn't like more often…_

Nick grinned into the kiss, and reluctantly pulled away, knowing the faster they got to school the faster he'd be able to do exactly what he likes to the sexy blonde beside him, Jeff, it seemed, was having a similar thought as he licked his lips and sped out of the parking lot, both boys forgetting about their friends in their mutual need for a physical release in eachother.

* * *

><p>After telling a mostly districted Kurt that he was going to catch a ride with someone else (Kurt was distracted by Sebastian who had him pressed against his car, sucking on his neck again) Wes wandered through the mall, trying to make sense of the jumbled thoughts skipping through his brain at breakneck speeds.<br>_What is up with Kurt and Blaine? There are never awkward silences between them_  
>He could practically hear the tumbleweeds, which would be undoubtedly blowing around the booth at that moment before Sebastian showed up.<br>Wes thought with a sigh as he loitered in a shop doorway, trying to think of a way to get back to Dalton without having to endure the live sex show from 'Niff' (a frequently used name among the Warblers for the too-cute-to-be-real couple) or 'Kurtbastian' he snorted at the nickname he and David has thought up a few days ago when the news of the couple had spread throughout the school.  
><em>If David had been there it wouldn't have been so weird, it would just be like three couples.<em>

_Er, what?_

Wes blinked rapidly, trying to collect his thoughts.

_What the hell was that meant to mean?_

He frowned to himself, trying to ignore the neon sign in his head flashing 'dangerous territory'  
>His inner battle was quelled, however, when he spied the exact person he had just been thinking of, shuffling past the doorway, his head down and eyes drawn.<p>

Before he even thought about it, Wes was jumping onto his back, his arms coming around his shoulders and his legs wrapping around the taller boys waist while shouting 'surprise!' In his ear, like they had done to each other many times since they were kids, most times usually resulting in a play fight and trying to outdo eachother in their crazy prank game.  
>David nearly screamed in shock as he felt someone jump on him, but managed to contain his surprise as the familiar weight folded its legs across his middle and proceeded to yell in his ear, instead of dumping him on the floor, he grabbed the arms around his neck and loosened his hold so he was able to breathe.<br>"Hi"  
>Wes giggled "hi"<br>"If It's not too much trouble, do you think you could get off my back now please?" David asked in his 'dapper voice'  
>Wes pretended to think about it whilst tightening his grip around David's toned body and murmuring 'no, no I'm quite comfy here thanks' into his neck.<br>David faux sighed and continued walking through the mall and toward the parking lot and his shiny black Mercedes, Wes still on his back.  
>"I wonder how Blaine is getting back" Wes mused, frowning when he felt David's body tense at the name "oh no, what's happened?"<br>David ignored his question on favour of unlocking the car and disentangling Wes's body from his own and pushing the boy off his back.  
>"David? What's wrong?"<br>"Nothing" David muttered, climbing into the drivers seat and pretending to fiddle with the radio.  
>Wes sat in the passenger seat, resting his head against the cool glass of the window all the while trying to ignore the growing awkwardness he could feel forming between them.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: long chapter, i hope you liked it and don't hate me too much! **

**Please R&R x**

**- XxBlackShadowMagicxX**


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: Sorry for taking so long. I'll try to update more often.**_

* * *

><p>One week later and things still weren't better.<br>Blaine and David hadn't spoken since the incident in the toilets.  
>Wes and David were slowly drifting apart.<br>Jeff and Nick were the only ones making an effort to socialize among the group.

The only people seemingly unaffected by recent events were Kurt and Sebastian.

Christmas was fast approaching and Jeff was tearing his hair out due to the usually unbreakable bond as a group visibly splintering. Nick hated seeing his cheerful and excitable boyfriend so distressed.

If everyone was going to act like petulant children. Nick was going to treat them as such. Starting with David.

x **O **x **B **x **L **x **I **x **V **x **I **x **O **x **U **x **S **x

Nick found David in the rehearsal room after a particularly depressing practice. Everyone could feel the tension between the council members and their lead soloist. Excluding Kurt, as he was too busy sucking face with the weasel to notice.

David was sat hunched over in one of the plush window seats, staring out at the many acres of Dalton grounds.

"So this is where you've been hiding," Nick said, climbing up onto the seat when David scooted over.  
>David didn't respond other than a small nod.<p>

_This is going to be even harder than I anticipated_

Nick thought with a frown.

"So you and Blaine-"  
>Nick was cut off with a groan from David.<br>"We had a disagreement okay?" David mumbled.  
>"Well yeah, I'd gathered"<br>David, who's head was resting against the glass, turned to roll his eyes at Nick.  
>"It wasn't about Blaine and Kurt if that's what you were going to ask,"<br>He sighed, making the window steam up for a few seconds.  
>"No, I know… It was about you and Wes" Nick grabbed David's arm as the boy nearly fell off his perch backwards in shock. Once he had regained balance he spluttered,<br>"W-what? No! Did Blaine tell you? How did you know?"

"I didn't, you just confirmed it" Nick smiled sweetly.  
>David glowered at him. "That was sneaky"<br>"That was clever" Nick disagreed.  
>"So are you going to tell me what happened?" Nick prodded.<br>"No"  
>Nick narrowed his eyes. "Fine, I'll just go find Wes and tell him-"<br>He stopped pretending to climb off the window seat at the panic on David's face.  
>"Okay! <em>Okay. <em>I will tell you"  
>Nick looked at him expectantly.<br>David sighed.  
>"Okay, so it all started when-"<p>

x **O **x **B **x **L **x **I **x **V **x **I **x **O **x **U **x **S **x

Blaine had thought long and hard about his decision to push through this awkward patch in his friendship with Kurt.  
>He'd come to the conclusion that nothing was worth losing him.<p>

That's why he'd suggested a movie night just for them the day before.

They sat as they usually did, on Blaine's bed with Kurt's laptop on their legs, with a bowl of popcorn between them. It was nice. Like everything was normal again.  
>Kurt seemed to have forgotten all about their almost-kiss last week, and though he wanted to talk about it, Blaine thought it best kept that way.<p>

They were halfway through _Mulan _–the first in their movie marathon- when Kurt's phone started buzzing in his pocket.

Kurt smiled as he read the text and tapped out a short reply with 5 kisses. Not that Blaine was counting.

They had just started watching _The Little Mermaid_when his phone buzzed again with another incoming message.

Blaine frowned at the laptop as Kurt giggled at whatever was being said.

As he glared at the screen something occurred to him. And a few giggles of his own escaped his lips.

Kurt glanced up from his phone curiously "what?" He asked, smiling along as his best friend continued to splutter.

Blaine pointed to the screen and then to the phone in his hands.  
>"Sebastian!" He chortled.<br>Kurt looked even more confused. "What?" He looked at the screen as the red crab scuttled onto screen. He looked down at his phone and back to the screen, then to Blaine, whose laugher was now shaking the bed from the force of it.  
>Kurt suddenly caught on and snorted then began laughing harder as it became funnier, Kurt's phone sat beside him, long forgotten as they laughed.<p>

All the remaining tension of the last few days had melted away. They were just _KurtandBlaine_again. And it felt amazing.

They were still giggling a minute later; Kurt had his face buried in Blaine's shoulder and Blaine's cheek was resting against Kurt's soft hair.

Eventually they calmed down and tried to keep watching the movie but randomly chuckled whenever they spotted the little crab.

Blaine was happier than he had been in weeks. With Kurt pressed against his side and his head on his shoulder as they sang along to their favourites with dramatic arm gestures and cheesy grins on both their faces.

_This is how it's meant to be_.

x **O **x **B **x **L **x **I **x **V **x **I **x **O **x **U **x **S **x

Blaine sighed contentedly as he snuggled closer to Kurt,  
><em>Moulin Rouge<em> -their personal favourite- was playing, but Blaine was watching Kurt instead, he liked watching the emotions play across Kurt's face. He saw the excitement as Harold Zidler jumped about the screen, and the anticipation as Satine fell from the swing. He observed the romance lighting his eyes and tinting his cheeks as the lead belted 'Your Song' in the elephant.  
>And finally, felt the heartbreak, as Christian held his lost love at the end. Tears were streaming down Kurt's face and he was nearly sobbing now. Blaine just passed him some tissues and kept quiet. He knew this movie always reminded Kurt of his mother, but he still insisted on watching it. But only ever with Blaine. Because he understands. Blaine had felt honoured when Kurt had admitted this to him after he'd immediately shot down Jeff's suggestion to watch it once.<p>

Kurt's tears stopped after a minute, a small smile on his lips as he looked up at Blaine.  
>"Whew, haven't done that in a while" whispered Kurt, breathless.<br>"Watched that movie?" Blaine frowned curiously; they had only watched it 3 weeks ago.  
>Not that Blaine was counting.<p>

Kurt shook his head slightly "cried" he murmured.  
>Blaine pulled Kurt into a warm embrace.<p>

He felt Kurt whisper "Thank you for being my friend" against his neck. He just held him tighter.

x **O **x **B **x **L **x **I **x **V **x **I **x **O **x **U **x **S **x

Jeff lay on his bed, scowling at the ceiling when a calm knock sounded on the door.  
>At first he ignored it.<p>

It was probably just Wes again demanding to know 'what the hell is wrong with David?'

The knock came again, slightly more erratic.

He ignored it again.  
>He looked toward the door when the whoever was on the other side of it decided they had had enough of being ignored, choosing to walk right in instead.<p>

"How may I help you Trent?" Jeff asked as cheerfully as he could be bothered to fake. He was feeling miserable.

"Oh god no, not you too!" Trent moaned, flopping onto the other bed in the room.

Jeff sighed in response and flipped over to stare at the other boy before saying, "What are you talking about?"

Trent sighed dramatically and looked over to Jeff, "What do you _mean_ 'what do I mean'? Everyone is being _miserable_. I knew Blaine was sulking about Kurt and everything but come on! David and Wes are barely even speaking to one another! What's up with that? They're more inseparable than Kurt and Seb! And _they_ don't spend a majority of the time trying to eat each other's face! It's so stupid! They were so close and now it's so awkward! Wes tried to talk to David today and David completely blanked him! Wes looked like someone had nailed his puppy to a wall!"

Jeff blinked as Trent finished his rant and was now breathing heavily due to saying his rant in one breath.

Jeff shook his head, platinum bangs falling in his eyes. "'Nailed his puppy to a wall'? Dude you are seriously depraved."

Trent rolled his eyes and sat up. "Of course _that_ would be the point you'd focus on."

"Well _yeah_ so would you if I said something like that!" Jeff sputtered, also sitting up.

"Would _not_" Trent sniffed indignantly.

"You would _so!" _Jeff shot back.

"Okay this really isn't the point!" Trent eventually said, after another minute of childish back and fourth.

"Fine, what _is_ the point?" Jeff asked exasperated.

_And you so would_. He added in his head.

"_David and Wes aren't talking!" _Trent stressed.

"Oh." Jeff frowned. "Why not?"

"Well I was kind of hoping _you_ would know"

Jeff sighed. "All I know is that something went down last week at the mall. Everyone's been so.. Distant since then."

"But I thought you were with them last week?"

"Not for that bit, that was at the end I think.."

Trent frowned "where were you at the end then?"

Jeff's face flushed to his ears and he looked down, biting his lip. "Uhmm.. I was.."

Trent sighed. "You snuck off with Nick didn't you?"

"Heh, Well.." Jeff started, still scarlet.

"Jeeeefff!" Trent whined "Why couldn't you have _waited_?"

"It was kinda.. urgent." Jeff mumbled.

"Ew, okay, didn't need to know that!"

"Well you asked!" Jeff protested.

"You could have just said.. um.." Trent struggled to find the right words

"See! There is no better way to explain it!" Jeff defended.

"Is too"

"Is _not_"

x **O **x **B **x **L **x **I **x **V **x **I **x **O **x **U **x **S **x

Wes sat in the library, in a closed off alcove seat in the west wing where no one could see him. He frowned at his phone as he waited for a reply from his fifth text to David, usually he got a response almost immediately.

_**To: ~x~ Davy ~x~**_

_**Hey man, R U OK? Xox**_

_**To: ~x~ Davy ~x~**_

_**Dude, is sumthing wrong? Xox**_

_**To: ~x~ Davy ~x~ **_

_**David? Are you mad at me?**_

_**To: ~x~ Davy ~x~**_

_**Please answer me, what have I done wrong?**_

_**To: ~x~ Davy ~x~**_

_**David, I don't know what's gotten into you lately, but you totally ignored me earlier, why aren't you speaking to me?**_

Wes blinked, trying to ignore the pricking behind his eyes as tears welled up and spilled down his cheeks.

What had he done to upset David so much?

They had never gone this long without talking to each other before. It had been 7 whole days since the mall, when things started to get weird between them.

Wes frowned as he thought this.

Actually... is it possible that could things have been weird for a while? And he just hadn't noticed? That was impossible right? They _always _knew what the other was thinking.. didn't they?

Wes sighed sadly.

They used to be inseparable, where you would find Wes, you would find David and vice versa. It had always been that way. Ever since they were in pre-school together and David saved Wes from the big kid trying to steal his Power Ranger action figure. They became best friends after that.

Wes smiled at the happy memory, more tears burning behind his eyes, what _happened _to them?

He wracked his brains trying to pinpoint a single moment where things started going wrong.

He came up blank.

He sent one last text before sighing and sliding his phone into his back pocket and continued the sketch he was working on.

_Well._ He thought. _I'll just have to ask him next time I see him. And this time. He won't get away with ignoring me._

x **O **x **B **x **L **x **I **x **V **x **I **x **O **x **U **x **S **x

David stayed in the rehearsal room long after Nick had left, mumbling something like 'Jeez this really _is_ a gay school' which granted, did make David smile.

He stared out the window towards the west side of the school, where the library is. Where he knew Wes would be. It's his favourite place, in the secluded seating area on the west wing. Many hours the two had spent there talking or studying or just being in eachothers presence. Or planning an epic prank of course. David smiled at all the fond memories rushing through his mind. Bombing Nick & Jeff's room with balloons filled with warm water and flour was one of the least elaborate yet most fun of all the pranks they had pulled over the years. Jeff was furious and it was hilarious. There were pictures of all their 'victories' dotted across their dorms walls.

He felt his phone vibrate beside him, alerting him to his sixth incoming text. He pulled out his phone and read it silently, smiling at the contact name, which Wes had entered into his phone.

_**From: -XoX-TheAmazingWesley-XoX-**_

_**Look. Whatever it is I've done, I'm sorry.**_

_**Please talk to me? **_

_**I miss you. **_

_**Wes XoX**_

David let out a shuddering sigh, trying unsuccessfully to quell the tears that were threatening to fall.

He knew he was hurting Wes.

He knew he was being a hypocrite, especially since he had been lecturing Blaine about avoiding the problem just last week.

And as far as David knew –which is all that Nick could tell him- Blaine was having a movie night with Kurt. He was progressing. He was moving forward.

And David? David was avoiding the one person he wants to see most because he is a coward that is so afraid of being rejected that he is hurting his best friend.

David brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, and burying his face in them, tears streaming down his face.

"I miss you too" he whispered.

_**Unsent Messages:**_

_**To: _**XoX-TheAmazingWesley-XoX**_**_

_**I'm sorry.**_

**__**To: _**XoX-TheAmazingWesley-XoX**_**__**

_**I miss you.**_

_**_**To: _**XoX-TheAmazingWesley-XoX**_**_**_

_**Please forgive me**__**.**_

_**_**To: _**XoX-TheAmazingWesley-XoX**_**_**_

_**I love you.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hope it was okay! **_

**_Questions? Comments? Criticisms? Review! _**

**_-XxBlackShadowMagicxX _**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: *waves meekly* Hi guys…**_

_**I know. 37 days since my last update.**_

_**I really suck. **_

_**This I just a little chapter that I **__finally__**managed to hammer out, my writer's block has been killing me.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>This chapter is dedicated to one of my Beautiful Best Friends Harriet, she is the reason I even managed this chapter, she gives me constant reassurance and kicks me up the arse when I'm being too slow, needless to say, she was<strong> pissed** this month.**_

_**I love you Harry, keep being awesome. \O/**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

x **O **x **B **x **L **x **I **x **V **x **I **x **O **x **U **x **S **x

When Blaine woke the next morning he felt for the first time in weeks, well rested and happy.

But he doubted it was because he had finally stopped thinking about ways to fix the shambles of relationships in his life long enough to get decent nights sleep.

No, Blaine was pretty sure his blissful mind set was more to do with the fact that in his arms, the one thing he cared for most in his world, was snuggled firm against his chest with his arms curled around Blaine's torso, their legs tangled together beneath the covers.

Kurt snuffled dreamily against Blaine's neck before shifting down the bed and laying his head on Blaine's chest. Blaine stared down at him adoringly his heart swelling at the tiny smile lifting the corners of the sleeping boys' mouth.  
>Blaine idly wondered what time it was before reluctantly tearing his eyes from the angel that now had a small handful of Blaine's soft cotton nightshirt clenched in his hand, and twisting his head toward the clock on his bedside table, the red numbers glowing in the darkened room <em>2:36am <em>it read.

Blaine rejoiced silently when he realized he had at least 7 more hours of this beautiful rest before they were due to get up to meet the rest of the Warblers for their Sunday briefing at 10am in the commons.

Blaine smiled sleepily and snuggled into his pillows, squeezing the other boy against his body before slipping into more peaceful dreams.

x **O **x **B **x **L **x **I **x **V **x **I **x **O **x **U **x **S **x

Something was wrong with him.  
>This was the only conclusion Sebastian could think of, as he lay awake at 3 am, staring at the ceiling.<p>

He couldn't seem to fall asleep despite the various alcoholic beverages he had consumed over the course of the evening.

Although he had been dancing and drinking at Scandals, he hadn't been as engaged in his usual 'activities' with the other patrons of the only gay bar in Lima that didn't have a majority of customers consisting of near catatonic straight women wearing feather boas and glittery cowgirl hats.

This was due to the whole 'monogamy' thing he was supposedly experimenting with.

You see, Sebastian had moved back to Ohio after another argument with his father about his 'disgusting habits' referring to his strict _meet, fuck, leave,_ policy. So he was shipped off to Dalton to 'straighten him out' whatever.

After all, plucking him out of one all boys' school and sending him to another one in a different country didn't make him less gay. Or any less determined to prove to his father that he could continue 'sleeping around like a worthless whore' and still follow in his fathers' footsteps and become a highly respected attorney. And he will.

But right now, he's doing the relationship thing.

Kind of.

Kurt knows enough about his past to understand his somewhat cynical outlook on a majority of the human race.

He trusted Kurt, despite the _unconventional _start to their relationship, and they had managed to develop an understanding after their first meeting...

**~FLASHBACK**~

_He knew people were watching him. It was unsurprising as people usually are. But this was more of a tentative interest; they were weary of him. _

_Usually people were nervous on their first day in a new school, whereas Sebastian seemed perfectly at ease as he strode down the halls confidently, only stopping to glance at his schedule_

'**Period 4: Biology – Mr Carter' **

_Bio is easy enough; he wouldn't have to concentrate too hard and could focus on making his new classmates uncomfortable. _

_Sebastian sauntered into the room 5 minutes late wearing his trademark smirk; he glanced around the room before introducing himself to the old glasses wearing Englishman behind the large oak desk._

"_New student, I presume?" after Sebastian responded in the positive,_

_The teacher stood from his desk and cleared his throat to catch the attention of the rowdy class. "Class, it seems we've got another newbie –" Mr Carter looked to Sebastian expectantly. _

_Sebastian levelled his shoulders and held his head high as he addressed the curious class "Sebastian Smythe, pleasure to meet me I'm sure" he glanced around the room with pointed disinterest until his eyes touched on a blue-eyed brunette, who simply rolled his eyes when Sebastian looked at him. Interesting. _

_The teacher continued to ramble about this terms focus – __Excretory & Reproductive Systems__ - __and his expectations of him within the class._

_When he was satisfied that Sebastian understood, he told him to go find a seat, Sebastian smirked as his eyes landed on the only free seat. The one next to blue-eyes. _

_Sebastian swaggered towards the seat, smirk widening as blue-eyes sighed into his hand. _

"_Hello gorgeous, this seat taken?" _

_Blue-eyes stared at him in contempt before responding, his high clear voice surprising Sebastian. _

"_Even if it was, I doubt you'd care" _

_Sebastian raised an eyebrow as he sat, watching as the hostility practically rolled off the other boy. _

"_Aw c'mon princess, that's not very nice."_

"_From what I've seen so far, neither are you" _

"_Ouch, kitty's got claws huh?"_

"_You have no idea. I suggest we keep it that way" _

"_I'd rather not. This seems much more interesting than learning about vaginas."_

_He simply got an eye roll in return. "You're vile, you know that?"_

_Sebastian ignored his comment and leaned toward him, eyes glinting "Not that you'd have much use of the knowledge anyway, don't need to know about something you'll never see huh Gay Face?"_

"_I can literally _feel _the sleaze coming off you, it's...-"_

"_Sexy?" Sebastian offered_

_The boy raised a manicured brow "Unsanitary." _

_Sebastian smirked. "Oh please, I'm sure everything is unsanitary to you Priss, tell me, have you _ever _had an orgasm?" _

_Sebastian watched the boy's pale skin flush prettily as he snorted. "I guess that answers that huh?" _

_The other boy scoffed and twisted his head to glare at him. _

"_I'm truly appalled that I have to share oxygen with the likes of you" _

_Sebastian held a hand to his heart "Oh, you hurt me so"_

"_What'll it take for you to shut up?"_

_Sebastian smirked "Name?"_

"_Kurt. Can you leave me alone now?"_

_Kurt. He rolled the name around on his tongue. It suited blue-eyes. _

"_Aw but we were getting along so well!" _

_Kurt sighed, "Why won't you leave me alone?"_

"_I like you" _

_Kurt snorted, "Sure you do. Go impale yourself on something will you?"_

"_You offering?" Seb winked. _

"_In your dreams" _

_The bell rang then; Sebastian leaned toward Kurt as he collected his books "I'll see you there"_

**~ENDFLASHBACK~**

It basically developed from there; Sebastian began looking forward to Biology each day, where he exchanged barbs and insults with the blue-eyed boy.

It became the best part of his day, to see what creative insults the boy could think up, his favourites were 'You smell like Craigslist' and 'please stop talking your ginormous horse teeth are distracting me from my work' he remembers he had laughed long and loud at that (what does Craigslist even _smell_ like?), earning a smile from Kurt. A real one, that made his eyes dazzle.

That was Stage One.

Sebastian had various seduction techniques, none seemed to work on the bitchy brunette, but it wasn't until that smile that he became determined.

They continued their banter whilst simultaneously learning each other; how the other thought, what made them tick.

After a week or two Kurt responded to his constant texts pestering to meet him for coffee, and said he'd think about it.

That was Stage Two.

Stage Three was his favourite – Undermine The Competition

Kurt may not have realised it, but Sebastian certainly saw Blaine as competition, and if the frosty glare he'd received after following them to some coffee shop was anything to go by, so did Blaine.

It was rather entertaining, watching Blaine watch the boy he loves be with someone else.

That probably sounded awfully jaded but since it was all a game anyway, what did it really matter?

It was fun watching the solid unit of Warblers slowly crumble from the inside - even better since he wasn't actually doing anything directly to cause it.

But going back to his main point; he was confused.

He hadn't been sleeping around since he 'got together' with Kurt, but that wasn't what caused the bewilderment.

No, but it was more that his usual desire to pick the prettiest mouth in the bar to (however temporarily) sate his sexual appetite, as well as one could against a scummy stall door in a public restroom.

Even his interest in even in the more obviously unwilling regulars was nonexistent, which again, was unusual. Those were his favourites. The ones that take seducing. It's a challenge, you see. He has yet to be denied.

Which is why he thinks It's weird that the whole time he had been sat at the bar, rejecting each invitation to 'have a little fun' with a smirk, he didn't feel any temptation to follow the firecracker blond into the backroom. It just wasn't there.

He did _feel _temptation, but for once in his life, not for meaningless sex.

Instead of the lusty redhead beside him, he'd rather have a delicate brunette with piercing blue eyes and a tongue that can cut you down and make you beg simultaneously.

He didn't want the hard abs and tan skin, he wanted the beautiful pale skin, which marked so easily, and was _so _silky soft.

Yes. There was something _very _wrong with him.

x **O **x **B **x **L **x **I **x **V **x **I **x **O **x **U **x **S **x

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So I'm going to try and get another chapter out soon, but I've got a load of things happening at the moment but I'll do my best.**_

_**I'm not a review whore but I do appreciate them, it makes my day when I get that little email :)**_

_**Until Next Time,**_

_**XxBlackShadowMagicxX**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: Hi guys! 28 days since the last update :/ sorry, I've plotted out most of what's to come so the updates should be more regular. I hope._**

**_This chapter is dedicated to the lovely Tonia or as you'd know her XxPurplePerfectRosexX since you love Niff so much :P_**

Chapter 10

x **O**x **B**x **L**x **I**x **V**x **I**x **O**x **U**x **S**x

Nick leaned forward and buried his face in his boyfriend's neck, inhaling the intoxicating scent of sweat, cologne and something purely _Jeff._He nibbled lightly on the skin there before sucking into his mouth, Jeff moaned lowly at the sensation sparking through him and attacked Nick's lips with an open mouthed kiss, but Nick could tell something was bothering the blonde; he wasn't being as vocal as he usually was. Nick groaned when Jeff detached their mouths and sat back on his thighs, interrupting their makeout session in their dorm_._ "What's wrong?" he whispered against his ear, licking a stripe across the shell, making Jeff shiver lightly.

Jeff pressed their foreheads together and gave Nick's nose a little kiss before sighing his answer. "It's Wes" Nick wasn't expecting that. "Er… what about Wes?" Jeff sighed again and Nick pulled back to look him in the eye, before reaching up to smooth the frown lines between Jeff's eyebrows. "Is he okay?" Nick whispered. Jeff shrugged and clambered off his lap only to lie down and place his head there instead. Jeff looked like he was deciding how to answer so Nick just brushed his boyfriend's blonde bangs off his forehead and waited. "He's… sad" Nick frowned too then "Sad? Why is he s-" Nick cut himself off as he thought of his recent conversation in the rehearsal room. "It's David isn't it?"

Jeff looked surprised "Yeah, how'd you know?"

Nick nibbled his lip, debating whether he should tell him what David had said. He decided against it. For now. "Lucky guess?" Jeff scowled at him. He knew when his boyfriend was lying. He sat up and stared at him with suspicion until Nick gave in. Any minute now. "Okay!" Nick burst out, glaring at Jeff's smug grin "David is sad too. He and Wes aren't talking" Jeff laid his head back in his lap staring up at him. "Not for the lack of trying on Wes' part!" Jeff defended. "David is the one ignoring him! Did you see him at practice the other day? Wes tried to talk to him and he was totally blanked! It was totally uncalled for! He didn't do anything wrong! He seems so lost…" "David is worse" Nick mumbled.

Jeff's eyebrows disappeared under his hair in disbelief, "Well if he _talked_to Wes, he wouldn't be! God what's his _deal?_" Jeff's voice rose in decibels as he continued to rant "Poor Wes is just sat in the library all day drawing David, like a lo-" Nick interrupted suddenly "He's _drawing_him?" "Yeah! You know what he's like! He always draws when he's sad. He can't _get_much sadder!"

Nick thought about this for a second. _It sounds like Wes is just as depressed as David! Could that mean… does Wes like David too?_Jeff's voice cut off his inner ramblings "Does _who_like _who_too?" he gasped. _Did I say that out loud?_"Yes!" Jeff exclaimed excitedly. "David likes Wes? Why didn't you _tell_me?" he pouted. Nick rolled his eyes at his boyfriends' puppydog eyes. "It wasn't my place to tell anyone. He needed a friend" Nick sniffed.

Jeff melted into Nick's chest, wrapping his arms around his neck "You are just the _sweetest thing_!" he cooed into Nicks' soft hair earning a chuckle a kiss pressed against his throat.

Suddenly, something occurred to Jeff, he leaped from Nick's lap, causing his boyfriend to yelp in surprise. "David likes Wes? Why aren't they talking then! Why aren't they all lovey-dovey and kissing and holding hands?" Jeff demanded. Before Nick could respond, Jeff groaned, sliding to the floor, "It's happening _again_." Nick furrowed his brow questioningly "What's happening again?" he asked. "The _Klaine_thing!" Jeff whined, "David is going to be playing Blaine and Wes will be Kurt A.K.A Mr. Oblivious. Our group is _doomed_," he wailed dramatically. Nick smiled slightly, scooping his boyfriend from the floor and into his lap, kissing the top of his head gently. "No it's not." Nick reassured. "It's not?" Jeff murmured. "No. Because we won't let it," Nick said determinedly. Jeff blinked away the distressed tears and sat up. "Right. No. Won't let it." Jeff muttered. "How do we know Wes even likes him back?" Jeff uttered to himself, Nick thought it best just to let him speak "We don't. But we could. Oh we so could!" Jeff's voice got higher as he spoke to himself, his brain whizzing through plots until he found one suitable. Jeff stood suddenly. "Jealous!" he grinned at Nick expectantly. Nick (who was now fluent in _Jeff_ understood right away) smiled back, his heart warming at the radiant happiness exuding from his boyfriend's face. "That," Nick stood, pulling Jeff to his chest. "Could work."

x **O**x **B**x **L**x **I**x **V**x **I**x **O**x **U**x **S**x

The next day was Monday – Warbler Practice. Everyone filed into the room, eyeing the counsel members' table warily, pretty much everyone knew there was something going down between Wes and David now as well as Kurt and Blaine.

Once everyone was settled, Wes cleared his throat and began his usual run-through of last week's rehearsals and gave a quick review of the minutes from the senior Warbler meeting the day before, and the list of songs they were deliberating over for Sectionals.

They soon began practicing, each member forgetting about their teenage worries and the circulating gossip, and focused on losing themselves in the familiar beats and rhythms of Uptown Girl, Jeff grinned as his boyfriend danced around the room, winking at him as he passed.

Kurt was shimmying in the corner, giggling with Blaine, but he stopped when Sebastian began singing, his voice clear and smooth, he grinned widely at Kurt as he sang, his breath catching when Kurt smiled back and gave him a little thumbs up. Blaine watched the interaction and sighed sadly as Sebastian grabbed Kurt and twirled him under his arm, Kurt squeaking in surprise and blushed deeply when Sebastian ducked and kissed him on the cheek. _I should be making him do that,_Blaine thought bitterly, his heart melting at the sweet blush on Kurt's cheeks.

By the time rehearsal was over, everyone was happier, their moods were elevated after the tiring practice. Everyone except David, Wes noticed. He seemed kind of out of it, head down as he ducked out the door and down the hall towards the dorms. Wes frowned as he watched him go. _Why won't you talk to me?_Wes sighed and began shuffling toward the library_, why don't_you_talk to_him_?_ His mind supplied helpfully_I want to talk to him!_He argued _but you're too afraid of what he'll say if you do_his inner voice whispered. Wes crawled into his usual spot in the library, flipping open his sketch book and continued shading David's eyes, smiling sadly as they stared up at him.

x **O**x **B**x **L**x **I**x **V**x **I**x **O**x **U**x **S**x

"Now, now, now!" Jeff said urgently grabbing Nick's hand, and pulling him out of the Warbler room after Trent as he ambled up the large staircase, "Trent!" he called "Trennnnnnnt!" Trent rolled his eyes as he turned, smiling as he watched Jeff drag his boyfriend up the stairs, Nick nearly crashing into him when he stopped suddenly. "We need to talk to you" Jeff panted. "Sure. Lets go to your dorm and talk there." Trent suggested "cool" Jeff agreed.

Once they got to the dorm, Nick flopped on his bed, groaning slightly when Jeff launched on after him, landing across his chest. "Hi" Jeff giggled into his neck. Nick chuckled "Hi yourself." Trent cleared his throat, sitting on the other bed and watching the familiar display with fond eyes. "Are you done? As damn adorable as you are, I'd like to leave before you jump each other's bones. Again." "That was one time!" Jeff grumbled. "No it w-" "Okay!" Nick intervened; he knew what these two were like when they had a disagreement. It was like watching a pantomime. Only less enjoyable.

"We needed to talk to you because we need to ask a favour" he started, Trent nodded for him to continue. "It's about David" Trent raised a brow in questioning before Jeff answered. "He's all sad right now and needs a friend. We can't do anything because we're… busy." Trent smirked, as if he could guess what was keeping them 'busy' "And you want me to… what?" Nick shrugged, "eat lunch with him, go to the movies, do_something._He's so depressed right now, he needs to get out." Trent hummed in agreement. "Alright, sure that sounds good. I'll go ask him later." Jeff beamed at him "Thank you!" Jeff leaned back against Nick in relief and traced little kisses up his jaw. Trent grinned back and stood "It's fine. I'll take that as my cue to leave before things get… steamy" he chuckled and strolled out of the room, hearing it lock a minute later.

x **O**x **B**x **L**x **I**x **V**x **I**x **O**x **U**x **S**x

**_A/N: Done for another chapter. Please review it only takes a few seconds! I'd love to hear your thoughts ^_^ and to those of you who asked, yes, I am planning to continue 'The Playground Theory' but first I want to finish this one._**

**_I have an awesome fic rec for you secret shippers of the Kurtbastian Gay Cruise!_**

http : / www . fanfiction . net /s/ 7901746 /1/ Visions_of_Us

**_This WIP by_** yangatheart **_is absolutely awesome. Go read!_**

**_Until Next Time,_**

**_XxBlackShadowMagicxX_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Surprise! It's been less than a month since the last update! Success! **_

_**Special thanks to those beautiful reviewers – your support gives me the boost to write more! Also, warm fuzzy feels . **_

_**This chapter is for the lovely TiffanieElyse – thanks for being an awesome friend and fellow author, check out her AMAZING skills she writes some damn amazing Kurtbastian ;) **_

_**(Prepare the tissues to catch your creys)**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

x **O**x **B**x **L**x **I**x **V**x **I**x **O**x **U**x **S**x

Wes watched silently out the corner of his eye as David and Trent walked into the cafeteria and sat down a few tables away, oblivious to Wes' questioning eyes burning a hole into the side of Trent's face. _Why are they hanging out so much lately? _Wes pondered, ignoring his pasta in favour of trying to lip-read what was being said that made David smile like _that._

_He looked so sad when he walked in. A few words from Trent and he's practically glowing. Only I could ever make him do that. _Wes frowned down at his plate and stabbed roughly at a few bow-tie pasta shells before throwing his fork down and glaring at the utensil as if had personally offended him.

He glanced up as Kurt sauntered past with Sebastian casually following a few seconds later, towards Blaine whose face positively lit up when he saw Kurt, only to have it fall slightly when he spotted Seb. Blaine stood and hugged Kurt, something that made Seb's eyes flash with _something _before sitting and pulling Kurt into his lap and whispering something in his ear that made Kurt's alabaster skin flush delicately, Blaine's eyes wide and sad as he stared at them.

Wes rolled his eyes as he watched the exchange. God, for someone so bright, Kurt is really clueless. Can't he see Blaine is in love with him?

Wes scoffed and rose from his seat, keeping one eye on the now eating Trent and David, they were obviously exchanging serious words if the chagrined expression on Davies' face was any indication. Wes mentally berated himself for still mentally using the nickname David had had since they were kids, David always pretended he hated it but Wes knew different.

He watched as Trent leaned across the table toward David and whispered something lowly before twisting slightly in his seat to glance at the table Wes had just been eating at but looking back a second later when David seemed to kick him and whisper something furiously.

Wes wanted to storm over and demand to know what was being said. He wanted to drag David away, _far away_ from Trent and force him to _talk to him._

Instead he threw his bag over his shoulder and shuffled past them, toward the cafeteria doors with his head held high, trying and failing to not glance at the two boys sat together as he passed. David had a small rueful smile on his lips, his dark eyes locking with Wes' briefly before darting down to his pizza. Trent watched them both with obvious fascination as if he thought he would be able to read their minds just by staring at them hard enough.  
>Wes swallowed the words bubbling up his throat thickly before hurrying out the door toward the library, toward his secret haven.<p>

x **O**x **B**x **L**x **I**x **V**x **I**x **O**x **U**x **S**x

Wes nodded toward Miss Darcy, the strict old librarian that had a special soft spot for him and David due to the many hours spent in the quiet library.

He turned onto the west wing and flopped into the cushioned alcove and tucked his long legs under him as he settled with his beloved sketchbook on his knees. It was his latest sketchbook, the one David had bought him for his birthday, along with a beautiful set of _expensive_ artists pencils that Wes had been drooling over in _Watercolour - _Wes' favourite art supplies store in Westerville mall- the month before.

Wes had kept sketchbooks ever since he could first hold a pencil; he liked to draw his memories, special days and unforgettable scenes for him to look back on, it was like a journal, he drew on his emotions and let it fly across the page, creating his feelings in perfect detail.

He turned the pages slowly, scanning over his previous doodles and sketches, each bringing old memories from the back of his brain, the detailed sketch of a weeping willow swaying in the breeze beside a slow moving river brought memories of laying beneath the tree on a warm summer evening, sunlight curling through the branches as the wind whispered in the leaves.

The one of the sun baked beach with the waves softly lapping on the shore brought soft golden sand between his toes as he watched his little sister potter around gathering shells and dried seaweed to decorate her _magnificent_ sand castle.

Every memory was sacred to him.

The next one was under that same tree beside the river, but from a different perspective, brought a different memory, this one was of he and David as they watched sun set, the soft peach and pink sky glowing behind David, casting a bronze shine on his chocolate skin. Wes remembered being fascinated by it, having to repress a crazy urge to reach over and stroke the skin of his cheek, follow his jaw with his fingertips to see if it was as soft as it looked in the slowly dimming light.

Wes blinked dazedly before flipping forward a few pages, stopping every so often to glance at another drawing; everyone at Wes' party crashed out in puppy piles across his living room floor, all the furniture pushed back against the walls with a few thick blankets laid over the carpet; A birds eye view of the applauding crowd from the stage at Sectionals drawn from memory a few minutes after the performance; A landscape of tall trees and rolling hills in the distance after a day of hiking with the boys (David, Nick, Jeff, Kurt, Blaine, etc)

The latest one was from a sleepover at Jeff's house, a week or so before David started ignoring him. Wes smiled and tilted his head against the seat as he was drawn into the memory.

_They were in Jeff's room, Jeff was asleep sprawled across Nick and Kurt's laps against the headboard of the huge double bed, his head was snuggled into Nick's neck while his legs were draped across Kurt's, Kurt had curled his arms around Jeff's legs as he dozed against Blaine's shoulder. _

_Trent and Blaine were sat ramrod straight on the bed as they battled, a wheel in both their hands as they had a desperately competitive game of Mario Kart, both yelling in frustration as they skidded on another banana peel. David was curled up on the foot of the bed, watching the boys with a grin, shouting encouragement to Blaine as he zoomed past Trent with a whoop of victory, while texting Wes – who was sat beside him, giggling at the dazed look on Jeff's face as he was startled awake by Trent's dramatic wail of defeat and replying to the texts David had sent asking '**why are we were still friends with this bunch of freaks? ;)'** To which he had replied '**Not a clue. Good thing we still have each other to keep us sane huh?' **which had made David look up from his phone and give him that dazzling smile. _

Wes was brought back to the present when he saw a person standing in his peripheral vision, when he looked up he was surprised to see Kurt standing there. _And disappointed not to see David._ His brain murmured sadly. _Probably still with Trent_ another voice sneered, a painful twist in Wes' stomach caused him to not hear when Kurt spoke.

"Sorry what?" Wes blinked at Kurt owlishly, trying to stop trying to decipher the look on David's face as he passed the table.

"I _said '_can I sit here?'" Kurt asked, smiling tentatively.

"Oh. Sure."

"Thanks" Kurt smiled as he folded himself onto the seat opposite Wes and pulled out his homework, scanning over the page before glancing up at Wes and seeing a faraway look in his eyes. Kurt frowned in concern; he was really out of it.

His eyes strayed to the sketchbook resting on Wes' legs, his hand stroking the cover absently. "Can I see?" Kurt asked quietly, indicating to the book with his head when Wes looked at him questioningly "Huh? Oh, sure I guess"

Wes passed the book over to Kurt gently, the latter holding the book delicately, inspecting the cover before flipping the first page; his eyes grew wide as they followed the intricate detail of the drawings, they were beautiful, and he told Wes as much. "Thanks" Wes mumbled, dipping his head with a slight blush tinting his cheeks.

Kurt smiled at each sketch as he turned the pages, his face splitting into a grin as he reached the one at Jeff's house "I remember this night!" Kurt crowed with delight, giggling as he remembered the events of the party.

Kurt flipped to the back page randomly and stopped still at what he found, the drawing was… it was _beautiful. _It was Wes and David. They were in Wes' living room, on the day of his birthday party. In the corner, the photo the drawing was copied from was paper clipped, It was a snapshot of them sleeping on the couch together, their heads close, their arms curled around each other as they smiled dreamily, Kurt smiled at the two friends, their love for each other shining clearly, he traced the figures on the paper with a finger, still amazed at the emotion that was portrayed through the drawn image. "Wes this is... amazing!"

When he didn't get a reply, Kurt glanced up to where Wes was sat; he was staring unblinkingly into space again, a sad shadow cast across his face causing Kurt to frown in concern, he looked like he was thinking hard on something.

He reached across and placed a hand on Wes' knee making him jump in surprise. Wes blinked a few times before looking down at Kurt as if he'd forgotten his presence. "Hey. Are you okay?" Kurt murmured softly. Wes rubbed a hand across his face "Y-yeah. Sorry. I drifted off for a minute"

"Yeah I saw" Wes smiled uneasily but didn't reply. "Do you want to talk about it?" Kurt asked comfortingly, placing the sketchbook beside him and leaning forward slightly, trying to catch Wes' eyes.

Wes sighed before looking into his eyes. "I don't… I-I mean... I don't know" Wes whispered, putting his head in his hands.

"Is it David?" Wes peeked through his fingers at Kurt, then nodded once.

Kurt bit his lip contemplatively before speaking "Did you have an argument?"

"No" Wes answered miserably. "It wasn't… there wasn't anything. We were fine and then we… weren't. And I don't know why!" Wes' voice was still low but it was gradually getting louder as he let out his repressed frustration and sadness "And what's worse I can't find _out _what I did wrong to fix it because _he won't even talk to me!_" tears were starting to well in Wes' eyes and cascaded down his face as he blinked.

Kurt remained silent as he watched the usually so composed boy fall apart. Wes continued, quieter now.

"He's my _best friend _and it's like he hates me. I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know how to live my life without David being with me to help plan it." Wes felt like he was tearing apart inside, the thought of finishing here going to college without David... It was killing him.

Kurt saw the emotions flicker over Wes' face and slipped onto the seat beside him, pulling the now sobbing boy against his chest. "It's okay. It'll work out. I promise. He doesn't hate you," he murmured, trying to appease him.

Wes pulled away suddenly breathing deeply, trying to regain some sense of composure while his body physically _ached _to have David next to him, comforting him. _He'd know exactly what to say to make me feel better. He always does. Did. God, that hurts. _

Kurt watched as Wes recovered from the after-crying hiccups and witnessed as he plugged himself into his Warbler Wes mentality; cool, calm and collected.

Wes breathed deeply before standing, grabbing his sketchbook and smiling politely at Kurt as he made a hasty escape, obviously needing time to rehabilitate after his emotional breakdown.

Kurt sank deeper into the cushioned seat, dragging his feet under him as he settled, he bit his lip absentmindedly, something he did when in serious thought. _David is definitely acting strange. And now so is Wes._

Kurt sighed deeply, pulling his phone out of his pocket as it vibrated, rolling his eyes at the typical message.

_**From: Finnocence **_

_**Dude Rachel is bein super bitchy 2day. I think it's her time of the month or sumthin cuz she wouldn't let me touch her boobs when we made out nd then she yelled at me wen I told her it wasn't fair.**_

Before he could reply, his phone pinged with another message.

_**From: Rachel Bitchin' Berry **_

_**Kurt. Could you please talk some sense into your brother, I understand that you don't have as close an emotional bond to him like I do – It's just a natural gift for people to gravitate toward my outstanding talent and irresistible charm- but he is really being very stubborn. **_

Kurt rubbed his temples before shooting off a quick reply of 'I'm NOT getting involved AGAIN. Sort it out yourselves!' His phone buzzed again.

_**From: Rachel Bitchin' Berry **_

_**Kurt! How could you! I am like a sister to you, I always help you with your love life, and I entirely resent what your message implies. **_

_**Since you refuse to help me, I'll have to resort to my own methods of self-preservation. I'll use the best weapon in my arsenal: Silent treatment. I officially have stopped talking to Finn and shall remain silent to his pleas until further notice. **_

Kurt scoffed and closed the message, sliding the phone into his pocket and standing, his shoulder popping as he stretched. He began walking to his dorm, his mind wandering to Wes and David and their current situation _David is obviously as miserable as Wes is, and from what little Jeff has told me, it's something pretty big. __But this doesn't sound like a normal fall out between friends._

His phone vibrated dully against his thigh

_**From: Finnocence **_

_**Dude Rachel is totally ignoring me nd I don't kno y! **_

Kurt's eyes swept the message quickly, not really absorbing it when he thought of something.

'_This doesn't sound like a normal fall out between friends.'_

'_Silent treatment.'_

'_We were fine and then we… weren't. And I don't know why!'_

'_Dude Rachel is totally ignoring me and I don't know why.' _

Kurt's eye's widened dramatically _am I really comparing Wes and David to the mess that is 'Finchel'? _

Kurt shook his head._ They aren't a couple. But they certainly act like one! _Kurt frowned in confusion._ They aren't a couple… right? _

Kurt suddenly stopped eyes wide_. But they should be! They are like… perfect. 'I don't know how to live my life without David'_

Kurt gasped _I think Wes is in love with David. And I don't think he knows it! _

Kurt began walking, picking up his speed._ I have to tell Blaine!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: okay so it's like 1.15 here, I've had exams and I'm tired. I know the ending sucks but the next chapter will be better. **  
><em>

_**Please Review **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>And check out the lovely <em><strong>TiffanieElyse - her stories kick ass. <strong>_**_

_**_**The first part is called 'Love to Hate You' you MUST read the first to understand the rest :) **_**_

_** h t t p : / www . fanfiction . net /u/ 1292335/**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Until Next Time, <strong>_

**_XxBlackShadowMagicxX _**


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: hey guys sorry it's late.**_

_**This chapter is for my lovely loyal reviewer Summy140, she rocks and is a constant cheerleader for me when I doubt my writing, so thank you darling.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

x **O**x **B **x **L **x **I **x **V **x **I **x **O **x **U **x **S **x

Blaine was slouching across his bed, studying for the finals before the Winter break, he snapped out of his history-induced coma when his cell phone buzzed excitedly in his pocket, indicating he had a text.

His heart did its normal flippy squeeze thing it usually did when he received a text or a call - or anything at all really - from Kurt.

He scrambled onto his knees quickly to pull the phone from his pocket.

**From: xX Kurtilicious Xx  
>We need to talk.<strong>

Blaine's heart stopped for a beat, his residual joyous smile froze on his face, the giggle at the Kurt's newest name in his phone, _when did Kurt even get a hold of his phone long enough to change it?_Dying in his throat.

He sank onto his heels, mind racing through the possibilities why Kurt would say 'we need to talk'

His first thought was_  
>is he okay?<em>

Then,_  
>Did I do something wrong? <em>

And finally

_Maybe he's really mad at me and is coming to tell me he doesn't want to be friends anymore.  
>Or maybe he knows how I feel about him. Maybe he feels weird knowing I love him when he's with Sebastian. Oh god what if he hates me now? What if he wants nothing to do with me? What if he wants to move out?<br>Oh god oh god oh god.  
><em>  
><strong>To: xX Kurtilicious Xx<br>Sure, I'm studying in our dorm.**

Blaine looked at the door in horror when the knocked sounded through the room 5 minutes later.

_He's going to tell me to leave him alone. I knew I should stop staring at him in class_

"C-come in" his voice croaked.  
>Kurt poked his head around the door, worry evident on his face.<br>"You okay Blaine?"  
>Blaine swallowed then nodded, nibbling on his lip as Kurt walked in and sat on his bed.<p>

"W-what did you want to talk about?" _Might as well do it fast. Like a Band-Aid maybe It's better this way. At least he'll know. Even if it hurts. And it will. _

"Okay so I need to talk to you" Blaine nodded silently.  
>"It's kind of serious. It's something I've just figured out."<p>

_There's no way he isn't talking about us._

"It's kind of obvious now I think about it"  
>Blaine winced internally, cursing his inability to hide his crush from Kurt.<p>

Kurt drew in a breath as Blaine braced himself for the inevitable blow that finished their friendship.

"Wes-is-in-love-with-David-and-David-is-in-love-with-Wes-but-neither-of-them-know-it-and-i-just-had-to-tell-you-because-It's-so-obvious-and-I-needed-to-tell-_somebody"_

Blaine blinked.  
>He was speechless. The words he was going to say - <em>I'm sorry. You're my best friend. I love you -<em>all stuck in his throat as Kurt gave a relieved smile.

"Ugh, I'm so glad I told you, I would have exploded if I didn't say anything!"

Blaine gaped at him. "Tha-that's what you wanted to talk to me about?" He asked uncertainly.

"Yes!" Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine blinked "that's all?" He had a weird weight settle over his heart. _Was that.. Am I disappointed he didn't call me out?_

Kurt looked at him in disbelief "that's all?" He repeated, "This is huge! Wes! Strict, arty, occasionally loopy Wes! In love with David! David!"

Blaine had to smile a little at Kurt's excitement, his cheeks were flushed, his hair wind ruffled adorably. He longed to reach out and run his fingers through it, stroke through the wispy ends at the nape of his neck where the hair meets the milky skin, caress the baby soft skin stretched over his collarbones, he wanted to kiss the dip where his shoulder meets his clavicle, running his lips up his smooth jaw until he reached those full, kissable lips. He _ached_to kiss those lips.

"Blaine." Kurt waved a hand in front of his face. "Still with me?"  
>Blaine flushed as he came back to earth with a start. "Sorry! Sorry, I drifted off for a minute there"<br>Kurt smiled warmly at him "I see that, anyway as I was saying while you were daydreaming," Blaine gave him a sheepish grin.

"I feel like I've barely seen you recently, we should have an 'us' day! Just you and me!" Blaine's heart thudded out of time at the mention of 'us'. God he was pathetic.

"Sounds great! How 'bout we grab some popcorn and head down to the TV room and watch a couple movies on the big screen?"

Kurt beamed at him, "sounds perfect! How does _Rent,_ _The Sound of Music_ and _The Devil Wears Prada _sound?"

Blaine chuckled; only Kurt would those films together as a good combination "sounds awesome, I'll get the popcorn".

x **O**x **B **x **L **x **I **x **V **x **I **x **O **x **U **x **S **x

Sebastian wandered casually down the hall, absentmindedly sipping his coffee, holding the other he had collected for Kurt, _Blue-Eyes _scrawled across the side.  
>He hadn't found him in his dorm so was just looking aimlessly, he sighed irritably<p>

W_here is he? We were supposed to meet like half an hour ago_.

He decided to check Niff's room, since Jeff is one of Kurt's best friends, and even if he wasn't there, they might know where he is.

He stopped outside the door and knocked twice, no answer. He groaned quietly in frustration, contemplating just going back to his room and sleeping.

Until he heard a moaning noise from the other side of the door.

This time he groaned loudly and rolled his eyes, he banged his fist on the door and yelled "Jeff if will you just detach yourself from Nicholas for _one minute_ and answer the door and then you can go back to screwing each others brains out" then added "_After_I have left preferably"

He smirked when a minute later Jeff appeared at the door, wrapped in a bed sheet looking thoroughly debauched, his blond hair sticking up all over the place, his neck littered with hickeys. "Been busy?" He asked innocently.  
>Jeff glared "what do you <em>want<em> Sebastian? Kinda busy here."  
>Sebastian smirked again and leaned round him, peering into the room he saw Nick under another sheet looking entirely too pleased with himself. "I see that. Hello Nicholas." Nick grinned lazily at him. "Hey"<p>

Seb turned back to Jeff "If you would be so kind, could you tell me where Kurt has disappeared to? He was supposed to meet me 45 minutes ago."

Jeff was glancing at Nick distractedly as he answered, "In the TV room I think, I dunno." The conversation was obviously over; He was already turning back to the bed and was stalking towards it sexily, Nick licking his lips in anticipation. Sebastian quickly shut the door before he got an eyeful of the horny bunnies in action. Sure it would be super hot but also kind of weird.

He shook his head with a chuckle and made his way down towards the entertainment rooms.

He heard the Von Trapp Family Singers belting out some tune or another, he smiled to himself, Kurt was _definitely_ here. He still held Kurt's now cold coffee in his hand as he stopped outside the door where the music was coming from, he peeked around the doorway and peered into the room, from the corner of his eye he saw the screen flashing to various images of Germans and an Abbey but he was more focused on the figure in the middle row, or should he say _figures._ Kurt was tucked up beside Blaine, his head resting on Blaine's shoulder as he mouthed along with the words being said on screen. Blaine had his arm wrapped around Kurt, his eyes staring at Kurt in awe, a lovestruck look donning his face. They looked like a perfect couple.  
>Sebastian stepped away from the door, a hard ball clogging his throat. "Right" he muttered to himself. "Okay then" he sat the cup of coffee on a decorative table beside the door and walked away calmly, something feeling weirdly painful settling over his whole body.<p>

He continued walking out the doors til he reached the parking lot, he climbed into his car and drove to the only place in Ohio that would make him feel more like himself again. _Scandals, here I come._

x **O**x **B **x **L **x **I **x **V **x **I **x **O **x **U **x **S **x

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: And there you have it.**_

_**I 'm not too sure how I feel about this chapter so please leave a review and tell me what you think!**_

_**- XxBlackShadowMagicxX **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: another chapter in under 4 days! Yay!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

x **O**x **B**x **L**x **I**x **V**x **I**x **O**x **U**x **S**x

As the end credits for _Rent _rolled up the screen, Blaine blinked back from his daydream. His dreams were starting to leak into his daily thoughts more and more often, he frequently found himself slipping into a daydream stemmed from something as simple as his fingers brushing Kurt's as he passed over a coffee at the Lima Bean.

He looked down at said boy, who was now curled up against his chest, sleeping soundly, a little smile on his face as he dreamed, turning his face into Blaine's neck.

An electric shiver ran down his spine, making his toes tingle as he felt Kurt's breath in his ear, a content sigh escaped his lips as he contemplated just staying here forever.

But he eventually had to admit defeat when his back began protesting at the awkward angle his spine had been set in for roughly 7 hours. He buried his nose in Kurt's hair and inhaled the delicious honey smell that seemed to naturally come from Kurt, before gently shaking Kurt's shoulder till he woke up enough to stand – with help from Blaine – and hobble towards the door, leaving the DVD's for now.

_They say 'Property of Kurt Hummel' on them; everyone knows not to touch Kurt's stuff for fear of angry Kurt. A truly terrifying sight. Sexy as hell. But scary. _

Blaine half walked beside half carried Kurt up the stairs to the dorm where he managed to open the door and keep Kurt upright, once inside he lowered Kurt onto his bed and took off his boots and socks, leaving him in his soft cashmere sweater that came down to his knees and a pair of leggings, he pulled the linen sheets over Kurt's now soundly sleeping body, dropping a light kiss onto his forehead and stroking his fingers across the back of his hand.

He watched him sleep for a few minutes before deciding it was incredibly creepy to watch your friends sleep, no matter how close you were. Blaine stripped himself of his own shoes and socks and changed into his favourite royal blue pyjamas that Kurt had insisted he buy with some of his leftover birthday money. He slipped into bed and lay looking at the ceiling, letting himself be lulled to sleep by Kurt's gentle breaths.

x **O**x **B**x **L**x **I**x **V**x **I**x **O**x **U**x **S**x

Jeff woke up as he usually did on a Saturday morning; curled into a delicious cocoon of warmth, wrapped around his boyfriend, with his head on said boyfriends chest, their arms and leg tangled together causing a feeling of utter contentedness spread through Jeff's body, making the thought of moving or doing _anything at all _seem totally unappealing.

Memories of last night flickered through his mind, making him smile sleepily and press a kiss to whatever patch of skin Jeff's lips happened to touch as he opened his eyes for the first time that morning to see his boyfriend looking down at him with a similar look of pure blissed-out happiness to match his own.

"Hi" Jeff whispered

Nick smiled at him adoringly "hi" they shared a sweet kiss, ignoring their morning breath and cuddled together closer. If that was even possible.

After an hour they both got up and showered (separately, too much temptation when showering together, they just end up dirty again)

Once dressed, they walked hand in hand to the cafeteria and sat at their usual table and waited for the rest of the gang to arise from their own rooms, they were going to do more Christmas shopping today. Kurt and Blaine were the first to show up, both looking tired but well rested at the same time. They slid onto the bench opposite Jeff and Nick and made small talk while they waited for David and Trent – Wes had texted Nick to say he wasn't coming today but didn't say why, Kurt and Blaine shared a knowing look. – When something occurred to Jeff "Hey Kurt, did Sebastian find you by the way?" Kurt looked up from his conversation with Blaine to stare blankly at Jeff

"No, why, was he looking for me?"

"Yeah, he came to our room last night and asked if we'd seen you-" Kurt smirked, knowing perfectly well what they were getting up to in their room last night "-and I said you were in the TV room. He said you had a date or something?" Kurt gasped as he remembered. "Yes! Crap I totally forgot! Oh my god I was supposed to meet him!" Kurt quickly scrambled to his feet and pulled his phone out of his messenger bag and turned it on. _2 missed calls from: TheSexyMeerkat _

"I turned my phone off last night when we were watching the movies!" Kurt pressed redial and held the phone to his ear, and huffing when it went straight to answer phone. "It's turned off. Sorry guys I should really go and explain what happened, I'll see you guys later" Kurt then turned and rushed from the cafeteria, nearly crashing into David and Trent as they entered and went to sit by a now depressed-looking Blaine.

x **O **x **B**x **L**x **I**x **V**x **I**x **O**x **U**x **S**x

Kurt rang Sebastian's phone 2 more times with the same result before he reached his dorm, he knocked gently on the door and waited patiently for him to answer the door, Sebastian had a single so there was no roommate that he could possibly wake. He knocked again and received no answer, so he tried the handle. It was unlocked. He pushed open the door and gasped at what he saw inside.

x **O**x **B**x **L**x **I**x **V**x **I**x **O**x **U**x **S**x

Wes was miserable. Wes was beyond miserable. Wes was so freaking tired of his life at the moment. He was also still pissed that Trent was still hanging round David like a fly. Giggling and joking and _touching _him All. The. Time.

It's not like he'd talk to you even if he didn't have his shadow following him all the time anyway.

Wes sighed and curled onto his side, pulling the sheets over his head, he buried his face in the pillow and groaned at the hot mess his friendship with David was now.

I have to do something. He can't keep ignoring me.

Oh please. You're too damn chicken to say anything. He's supposed to be your best friend and what? You can't even face him now?

His inner monologue was really starting to piss him off. It never just left him alone.

_Oh I'll leave you alone. When you get over yourself and _talk to him.

_I can't! _

_You _share a room _with him, you see him every day. I'm just going to keep repeating this until you make it right. Fix this. Fix it! _

Wes dragged himself from the warmth of his bed, if only to escape the voice that was still chanting in his head. He turned on the shower, trying to drown it out. To no avail. He was aware it probably was unhealthy to be hearing voices in his head, but he couldn't switch them off. Not for the lack of trying.

Once he was done he climbed from the shower stall and dried off a bit, he wrapped a warm towel around his slim waist and wandered into the room, going about his usual morning routine, thinking of the conversation he'd had with Kurt.

_He's hurting Blaine. Unintentionally, but still. Blaine's feelings for him are written all over his face. They're so _obvious _that they care for each other. But does Kurt love Blaine? I think so. _

Wes towelled his hair so it stuck up in clumps before brushing it into its usual style, smoothing down the unruly wisps that refused to be tamed. After which he fussed about his side of the room, making the bed and making it again just for the sake of it. His eyes strayed to the walls, to the pictures that were still dotted about. Snapshots of days at the beach, sleepovers, parties, Warbler performances, and of course, their wall of pranks. Or pictures of what happened just after said pranks, their favourite being '_the one in which Kurt was _pissed' as they had affectionately dubbed it.

He spent the day wandering to various places throughout the school, ending up, as usual in the library.

It was after 6 by the time he got back to the room, rather than choosing to go to the cafeteria, where he knew David would be. With Trent.

Wes just wanted to go to bed and wake up two weeks ago when everything was good.

After entering the room he sat on his bed, just.. thinking. He looked over to David's side of the room, which was almost as neat as Wes'

He walked to David's dresser and stroked a hand over the soft sweater that was hung over the back of the chair, he looked around gingerly before picking up said sweater and holding against his body, relishing in the smell of David surrounding him like it used to.

Before he knew it, he was back on his bed, the sweater wrapped over his pillow and Wes' face buried in the soft fabric, inhaling the comforting smell of David. Of home.

_Oh Davy, I love you._

He didn't get a chance to elaborate that thought before he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

x **O**x **B**x **L**x **I**x **V**x **I**x **O**x **U**x **S**x

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Okay, so I know this chapter kinda sucks, but I'm actually getting to the PLOT now so yeah, exciting stuff. Hopefully.**_

_**Special thanks to those of you who reviewed, they make my day, honestly. **_

_**Please review, I really appreciate it. **_

_**- XxBlackShadowMagicxX **_


End file.
